


A Bloody War

by LinkCat



Series: Gustonia [5]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: The trolls face an imminent war, in order to protect two young trolls.





	1. Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of "Gustonia". You will want to read part 1-4 to understand what's going on. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s seventeenth Birthday party is full of surprises.

It had been five years, and in that time frame Bella had welcomed a daughter with Peridot. She was a dark forest green trolling with blue and green splotches. She had yellow, green, light green, light yellow, and blue multi-colored hair. She was one year old and was named Pretty. Basil had remarried, and this time River and Honey were included. All of them had decided to wait until River turned seventeen. They wanted her safe. Obsidian and Sky had also married and were expecting their first child through Obsidian. Jade and Amethyst got married as well. Rosy and Rapid were set to get married soon and so were Rush and Pearl. Sage was the only one of the older Peridot children who hadn’t settled with a mate yet. Everyone was gathering for River’s birthday.

Biggie showed up at the royal flower pod with his children. He smiled as they all scattered and went to play. He sat down by Moon and pulled her into a hug. “You’re getting so tall.”

“Hi uncle daddy Biggie!” Moon hugged into him and smiled. She loved her daddy.

Ripple was Biggie’s youngest son and was Branch’s son. He was tall for his age. He had light teal skin and light green hair. He ran over to Branch and hugged into him. “Hi daddy!” He had a huge smile on his face. “When do we have the cake?” The five year old looked hopeful.

“Hi Ripple.” Branch ran his hand through his hair. “No cake until after lunch.”

“Aww…” Ripple plopped onto his butt and pouted.

“Dad? I have an announcement. I want everyone to gather.” Jade smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” She walked over to Obsidian and knelt down. “Aww, how’s the baby?” She put her hand on his belly and giggled when she felt a kick. “Hello little one. I’m your auntie Jade.”

“Our baby says hi.” Obsidian smiled when the little one brushed against her hand.

“Watch out Jade, he’s feisty.” Sky had a proud grin on his face. He was hoping for a son. He was going to be the first of his siblings to have a baby. He was very excited.

“I thought Basil would be the first to have a baby.” Pearl was amused. She put her hand on Obsidian’s belly. “Hi little bean.”

“He has Cherry. She’s not going to let them have a baby, until they’re ready to be parents.” Fairy smiled softly. She knew Cherry. She wanted all of them to be ready. “River wasn’t ready yet.”

“She will be soon.” Poppy walked over and set Jewel down. “Go play sweetheart.”

“OK mama!” Jewel scampered towards Peridot. “Can I go fly on Candy?!”

“Candy’s still a chick Jewel. A few more months. I need to train her.” Peridot ran his hand through her magenta colored hair. He knew the trollings were excited. Fiery had had a baby recently, and she was named Candy. She had been conceived with Thorn’s wingdingle, Cupcake, whom he had claimed as a pet, since Fiery had gone back to being Sparrow’s wingdingle.

“I know what Jade’s going to announce.” River eyed Jade with a grin. She winked at her and walked over to Basil. She kissed him and smiled. “Hi handsome.”

“There’s my birthday wife.” Basil pulled River close and kissed her. “What’s my sister going to say?”

“I’m not giving it away.” River giggled when he began tickling her. “Hey! That’s not fair!”

“I bet Jade is pregnant.” Honey whispered into Cherry’s ear. She saw sparkles in Jade’s eyes. She really hoped that that was the case.

“I think so too.” Cherry giggled and put her hand over her mouth. Basil was going to be so jealous. He’d been wanting to start a family, but she requested he wait until River turned seventeen. She had a feeling they were going to have a busy night.

Once everyone was gathered, Jade pulled Amethyst in front of them and smiled at them. “We have exciting news. We just found out good news a few days ago. We’re expecting triplets.”

Amethyst smiled but looked nervous. Three was a lot for first time parents, but he knew they would manage just fine.

“Quadruplets.” River smiled softly and walked over to Jade. She gave her the biggest hug. “I’m so happy for you! You know you will have to go on bedrest in a few months.”

Jade gasped and squealed in excitement. “One more to love! Yay!!!” She bounced up and down and hugged River tightly. She was a very excited young mama.

Branch went pale and went splat. He had fainted.

Peridot went to tend to the shocked grandpa. He looked worried but wasn’t surprised. Multiples ran on both sides of the family.

“Mom says to whap Amethyst.” Pumpkin put his hand over his mouth. He behaved, for now, since they were at a birthday party.

“Oh my god!” Sage gasped and ran over to Jade. She hugged and giggled. “I can’t wait to see them!” She shot a glare at Amethyst. “Be a good daddy and mate, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Basil walked over to Amethyst and glared at him. “You better take good care of her. I promised Smidge that she would be protected.”

“I’m going to be a good mate and father.” Amethyst swallowed hard. All eyes were on him, and it made him nervous.

Fairy smiled and walked over. “I missed one? That’s alright. He or she is probably hiding behind a sibling.” She put her hand on Jade’s belly. “I can’t wait to meet them. I’ll help walk you through this. Parenthood is not easy, but it’s so worth all the love.”

“Daddy fainted.” Jade put her had over her mouth. She was amused. “Creek had quints, so I’m sure everyone will be just fine.” She pulled Amethyst in for a hug and held him. “Be nice Basil. He’s been a good husband. Mine…” She kissed Amethyst and held him close. “I love you, daddy…”

“Basil’s never going to catch up, now.” Sky teased Basil. He stuck out his tongue when Basil shot a glare at him. “Hey! Not my fault you haven’t got started…”

“Cherry, we’re in so much trouble tonight.” Honey whispered to her mate. She giggled and put her hands over her mouth when Basil glared at her next. “Basil, you’re not that scary.”

Basil walked over to Honey and pulled her close. “Fear me, my beautiful wife.” He growled teasingly, until she kissed him.

“Alright kids, behave. We have little ones here.” Creek whapped Basil with his hair, and then went to set up for lunch. He knew the little ones were getting hungry.

Later that evening, after the birthday party was over, Basil scooped River up into his arms and headed home with her. “Time for the birthday girl’s last birthday present.” He shivered, feeling his member swell up in his pants. He was very eager to get his hands on his girls.

“You’re not going to wait any longer, are you?” River giggled and kissed him. She knew he had been impatient and eager.

“Nope, he’s not waiting any longer.” Honey giggled as they walked towards their flower pod.

“Basil is not subtle.” Cherry giggled and spanked his bottom. “He’s not even going to wait for the birthday to be over.”

“You’re all lucky I didn’t wake you up at midnight.” Basil stuck out his tongue and laughed when River grabbed it. “River’s got my tongue.” He laughed as he tried wriggling his tongue. He drooled on purpose and laughed when she removed her fingers.

“Oh god, you’re so gross!” River wiped his slobber on his shirt. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love him.” Honey opened the door for Basil and headed for the bedroom. She was just as eager as he was.

“Beat you to the bed!” Cherry giggled and ran towards the bedroom.

“Oh! No fair!” River wriggled in Basil’s arms and giggled when he shut the door and bolted for the bedroom.

Basil set River down in the bed and began kissing her passionately. He groaned, feeling his member throb. He gently removed River’s panties. “Birthday girl goes first…” He helped her out of her dress and moaned when River ran her hand along his pants.

Honey helped Basil out of his pants, and then began removing her own panties and dress. She wanted them. She had been waiting for this day for a long time.

“Mm…” Cherry helped Basil out of his shirt, and then removed her dress and panties. She pulled her ponytail out and crawled into the bed. She began kissing Honey, since Basil was busy with River.

River giggled and kissed Basil eagerly. She gently took his member into her hand and began rubbing him gently. She was already wet and eager. She was very excited.

“Mine…” Basil rubbed her vulva gently and shivered, feeling that her vulva was very wet. He licked his fingers clean, and then positioned so he was over her. He grabbed his member in his hand and positioned it over her hole. He pushed in and moaned loudly. She was tight and felt really good around his swollen member. He purred as he began to thrust his hips. He kissed along her neck. He was very pleased. “My River…”

River arched her back and moaned loudly. She held him and kissed him as he thrust into her. She was very pleased.

Honey looked over and licked her lips. She scooted over and kissed River and Basil. She gasped, feeling a warm tongue along her wet vulva. She looked behind her and saw that Cherry was licking her gently. She moaned and shivered in delight. She turned to Cherry and kissed her. She laid Cherry on her back and began fingering her gently.

“Honey…” Cherry breathed in sharply. She was very pleased.

The four of them took turns mating with each other, well into the night. They were very happy to finally all be old enough to claim each other.


	2. Destiny Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young and beautiful princesses must face a difficult, but better future.

Miles away, northeast of Gustonia, the oldest of two princesses, and the future heir to the throne, was expecting a baby. The nineteen-year-old was a rare white glitter troll with baby pink eyes. She was white from the tip of her hair, down to her toes. Her name was Bubbles. She had an eighteen-year-old sister who was also a rare white glitter troll with baby blue eyes, named Kiki. The prince, and future king of the village was excited for their future baby. He was a twenty-year-old red glitter troll, with red hair and black eyes. He hoped for a white child with black eyes. His name was Red.

Labor came too early for young Bubbles. She was curled up in bed, with her hand on her belly. Tears ran down her cheeks. Red was abusive, and she feared what his reaction would be to the baby being born too early. She was also worried that it wouldn’t be a white male trolling like he wanted. She showed no signs of being in distress, other than her labored breathing. As her contractions came closer together, she was no longer able to hold back crying out in pain. She grasped the pillow and cried out.

Red woke up when she cried out in pain. He got up and smiled. “The baby is coming!” He hurried to get a blanket. He hurried back and got ready to catch it.

Bubbles watched him with wide eyes. She cringed and pushed. It took a couple of pushes, but the little one came out. She trembled, seeing that the baby girl was not very big, and was red glitter in color, with white hair.

“What the fuck?!” Red glared up to her. “You gave me a red runt? Damn it Bubbles!” He yelled at her. He gave the baby to her and sneered. “Not my child. Next one better be white with black eyes and male!” He watched her clean the newborn preemie. He wasn’t happy.

Bubbles cleaned her daughter and tried desperately to get her daughter to cry. She gasped when Red grabbed her out of her hands. “No!” She feared what he was going to do with her baby.

“It’s not crying. It’s dead.” Red carried the baby away and disposed of it outside. He came back in and pinned Bubbles down. “Worthless creature! We’re trying again!” He didn’t care that she had just given birth. He began having his way with her.

Bubbles screamed in pain. She was sore from just giving birth. She trembled and cried. She was very upset about her daughter.

The newborn preemie was still alive, but she didn’t last long, sitting outside on the ground, during the middle of the night when it was colder. She drifted off to the spirit world, alone and helpless.

A couple hours later, screams were heard inside the flower pod. Red was beating Bubbles, now that he was done raping her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. He pointed to their daughter and growled. “The princess has killed her daughter! She must be punished!””

Bubbles was breathing hard and shaking. She was weak and bloody. She had a broken arm, several broken ribs, double black eyes, and a fractured skull. She cried out in pain when Red shoved her to the ground.

Kiki heard the commotion. She ran over and picked up the baby. She cringed, feeling that the baby was cold. She hadn’t just died. She looked at Red and frowned. “You’re announcing this after the baby was dead long enough to cool?!” She looked suspicious.

“You! You’re the new heir! Get over here!” Red charged towards Kiki.

Kiki sneered and tucked the baby into her hair. She dodged Red, and then ran over to her older sister. She picked her up and ran as fast as she could southwest. She wasn’t going to let Red hurt them anymore.

Red grabbed a bow and arrow. He took aim to Kiki and hit her right in the shoulder.

Bubbles began to drift off as her sister carried her away. Her last memory, before passing out from the pain was her sister crying out in pain.

Kiki cried out in pain and dropped Bubbles. She hovered over her sister, to protect her. She gasped when Red grabbed her and began raping her, right in front of everyone that had ran outside.

“You’re mine!” Red yelled at her. “Don’t run off again!” He knocked her out, because she started to struggle.

Sparrow had been out scoping the area. He hadn’t been out this way yet. He heard the scream in pain and had Fiery fly that direction. He had him land next to Kiki.

Fiery smelled the villagers. He remembered when they had attacked him, Branch, Peridot, Creek, Cherry, and Basil. He was agitated and squeaked angrily. He was going to protect Sparrow with his life.

Red chickened out and bolted behind a tree. Wingdingles were dangerous, and he knew it. He glared over at Sparrow. He was not happy that he had been interrupted.

All the other villagers scattered, unprepared for a Wingdingle. Scouts ran to grab weapons.

Sparrow picked Kiki up and put her on Fiery. He grabbed Bubbles next and put her on Fiery. He climbed onto his bird and took off towards the village. He was angry that these girls were hurt.

Red watched Sparrow fly towards the southwest. He sneered and looked at his scouts as they came running back. “The Wingdingle kingdom. We will prepare for war. They just stole the future queen.” He headed home to get ready. He was angry.

Sparrow hurried home. Both girls were injured. Bubbles was in the worst shape. He was worried about them both. He stopped the bleeding but didn’t heal them. He wasn’t sure if they had broken bones, and he was no expert when it came to bone injuries. Besides, healing them on top of Fiery wasn’t ideal. He knew Fairy would take care of them. It took a couple of hours, but once back home, he climbed off Fiery and grabbed Bubbles. He ran into the medical pod with her and set her down in a bed.

Fairy gasped and hurried over. She checked Bubbles over and began setting her bones. 

Bubbles woke up and screamed in agony. She looked around with wide eyes. She had no idea where she was.

Sparrow carried Kiki in next. He set her down on a bed and frowned. He could smell death on her, which had him worried. He had removed the arrow on the way home. She was still alive and breathing, so the smell of death was confusing to him. He checked her over and gasped, finding the deceased preemie in her hair. He pulled her out and set her down in a cradle. “Poor baby…” He walked over to Fairy. “Is she ready to be healed?”

“Yeah, please do.” Fairy hurried over to Kiki next and began checking her over. She didn’t find any obvious broken bones. “This one is ready to be healed too.”

Bubbles startled when Sparrow placed his hand on her shoulder. She whimpered and cowered in fear.

“Easy does it. You’re safe…” Sparrow saw that she was very bloody between her legs. “Are you the mother of the baby?” He had a feeling she was. She appeared to be lactating.

Fairy walked over to the baby and looked at her. She wasn’t sure what happened, but it was clear that the baby was long gone. “Poor baby…”

Bubbles swallowed hard and looked up at him. She only heard a little bit of what he said. She was hard of hearing. “I’m so scared. My baby died. He acted like he wanted to kill me.”

“You’re safe now.” Sparrow reassured, unaware that she couldn’t hear much of what he said. “We don’t tolerate that sort of behavior here.” He walked over to Kiki and began to heal her.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. We’ll take care of her.” Fairy wrapped the baby up in a blanket and hurried over to the royal flower pod. She was going to assure that the deceased baby had a proper funeral.

A few hours later, several gathered to support the new colony members as they said goodbye to the baby girl. So many of them had questions, and so far, they didn’t get many answers. Both Bubbles and Kiki were shaken and scared, so Poppy had asked that everyone give them time to cope with the fact that Bubbles had lost her baby. It was clear that both had been beaten and raped.

“Goodbye little Angel. I’m sorry that I gave birth to you too early…” Bubbles cried into her hands. She was very scared and very sad.

Creek couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of what these girls had been through. What kind of monster would rape and beat a grieving mother, right after she gave birth and lost her baby? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Something was very wrong, and he didn’t like it one bit.


	3. Petrified Beyond Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles and Kiki struggle to cope with their new surroundings.

Later that afternoon, Creek escorted Bubbles and Kiki to Sky and Obsidian’s home. He knew Obsidian would be able to protect the girls and make them feel safer. His boy had a way of making strangers feel welcomed. He got to their door and knocked on it.

Sky answered the door and frowned, seeing that it was the two young females that Sparrow had brought back that morning. “Come on in.” He motioned for them to come in. He went to set up the spare bedroom for them. He had heard that Bubbles and Kiki had been hurt badly, but he didn’t know how badly. 

Bubbles hesitated and looked around. She was wary and skittish. She was normally fierce and feisty, but right now she felt very vulnerable and weak.

Kiki took Bubble’s hand and led her inside. She felt tired and had a feeling Bubbles was exhausted. They had lost a lot of blood, and Bubbles had been in labor for who knows how long, along with being raped and beaten. They both needed some sleep.

“You two look exhausted. Why don’t you lay down and get a little rest? I’m making dinner.” Obsidian smiled at them warmly. He could see that they were scared, so he was trying to be as non-threatening as possible. He remembered a time he was frightened too.

“You’re the smallest troll I’ve ever seen…” Bubbles whispered. She saw that his belly was round. “Are you pregnant?” She cringed, realizing she was speaking her mind again. Something that often got her in trouble in her old village.

“I’ve never seen a black troll before. You’re very pretty.” Kiki whispered. She startled so badly that she fell over when Sky rested his hand on her back.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Sky helped Kiki back up onto her feet. “Are you two identical twins?”

“I’m pregnant…” Obsidian smiled softly. He was blushing at the compliment, but it wasn’t showing because of his dark skin.

“No, I’m a year younger than Bubbles, and she has pink eyes. I have blue eyes.” Kiki rubbed her bottom. She could smell death from her niece. She wondered if she was ever going to get that smell out of her hair. “I want a bath…please…”

“If you need anything Sky, come get me.” Creek headed out so that the girls could settle.

Bubbles closed her eyes and groaned. She needed a bath too but wasn’t sure if she had the strength to do it.

“Bye King Creek, I’ll talk to you later.” Sky walked Kiki and Bubbles to the bathroom and began running a bath for them. He put some liquid soap into the tub water for them so they could have bubbles, set down some towels, and then closed the door to give them privacy.

Kiki helped Bubbles into the bath. She knew her sister was exhausted. She began bathing her quietly.

Bubbles sat down in the bathtub and closed her eyes as her sister bathed her. Her breasts were full and sore from her milk. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart was broken for her baby. She missed her and wanted her to go back into her belly and be OK.

“I’m so sorry Bubbles.” Kiki said it loud enough so Bubbles could hear it. She helped her shampoo her hair and helped her get rinsed off. “I knew he was a mean asshole. I tried to warn mom…”

“It doesn’t matter Kiki. You know that. It was an arranged marriage. I had no choice. Dad liked Red. He wanted a tough leader.” Bubbles groaned and cringed. “Oh god, my breasts hurt…”

“They’re engorged.” Kiki wasn’t sure how to fix that. “I’m so sorry sis.”

Bubbles broke down and began to cry. She knew what would fix that, but she didn’t have a baby to feed.

Kiki felt her heart break. She helped her sister out of the tub and helped her dry off. Once Bubbles was dry, she helped her sit down on the toilet, and then got in the tub and began to clean up. She shampooed her hair three times. She felt gross.

Bubbles sniffled and leaned forward on the toilet. She cringed when the pressure on her breasts caused milk to squirt out, and then ran down her chest and down her belly. She took a towel and dried off. She felt a little better with the pressure release. She didn’t wait for Kiki to finish bathing. She walked out of the bathroom and closed he door. She headed for the kitchen and began looking for a glass. She was thirsty.

“Cups are right here.” Obsidian pointed to the cabinet the cups were in. He had a feeling she was thirsty. He frowned when Bubbles kept looking. He walked over and nudged her. “Kiki?”

Bubbles startled and looked down at Obsidian. She heard him call her Kiki. “I’m Bubbles…”

“I’m sorry Bubbles.” Obsidian frowned and pointed towards the cabinet. “If you’re looking for cups, they are in there.” He suspected right away that she was hard of hearing.

Bubbles nodded and went to the cabinet. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She consumed the whole glass in seconds. She was very thirsty.

Obsidian saw that her breasts were engorged. He put his hand on his chest and frowned. He couldn’t imagine his own chest swelling up like that. It looked painful. He shook his head and went back to making dinner.

Sky walked over and smiled at Bubbles. “I’ve got the bed ready if you want a nap.”

Bubbles heard the word nap and nodded. She really wanted a nap.

Sky gently took her hand and led her towards the bedroom. He helped her into bed and covered her up. He had heard that they had both been raped and injured. He was worried about them. He remembered how scared Jade was when she was raped. He was sad for her.

Bubbles laid down and curled up on her side. She was out cold within minutes. She was exhausted.

Kiki came out of the bathroom and looked around for Bubbles. She was worried about her.

“Are you hard of hearing too Kiki?” Obsidian walked over to her. He looked worried.

“No, my hearing is fine. Bubbles won’t be punished for her poor hearing, right?” Kiki’s heart raced. She was petrified.

“No, she’s perfectly safe. We can modify our volume so she can hear us better. Mom might even be able to fix it.” Sky took a mental note that he was going to need to talk a little louder to Bubbles so she understood him. It was an easy fix.

“She won’t be hurt again. At least not while we’re around.” Obsidian frowned and sneered. It made him angry that these poor girls were hurt.

“Thank god…” Kiki sank to her knees and began to cry. “The last six years since mom’s death have been hell. I’ve tried everything in my power to protect my sister. It’s not her fault she is hard of hearing…”

“Oh, easy it’s going to be alright now.” Sky got to her level and pulled her into a gentle hug. “Please don’t cry…”

Obsidian walked over and gently rubbed her back.

Kiki startled at their touches. She looked into Sky’s eyes and saw that he was safe. She buried her face into his shirt and began to sob.

Sky frowned and held her close. He let her cry. He didn’t know the whole story yet, but he had a feeling these girls had been through more then rape and beatings. He hoped time would help them cope with the past that he felt they didn’t deserve.


	4. A Young Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind the death of Angel angers everyone.

Later that night, Pumpkin was lounging in the living space. He was eleven years old and had become very relaxed about seeing spirits. Most of them were good, but some of them where mean. He had learned early on to ignore the mean ones. Besides, Smidge hardly ever tolerated any bad spirits hanging out near her family. She was protective, even in the afterlife. He cocked his head when he saw a female spirit come in. She was white from head to toe, just like the new colony members. He walked towards her and smiled. “Hi, my name is Pumpkin. You’re new around here. What’s your name?”

The spirit looked relieved to find someone on the living side to talk to. She looked down at the young spirit seer. “I need to talk to your leader. My name is Snow. I’m Bubbles and Kiki’s mother.”

“I can help you with that.” Pumpkin got up and headed for the kitchen. He stuffed a biscuit into his mouth, and then headed towards the door. He took a bite out of the biscuit and looked towards Peridot. “I’m going to dad’s house. I’ll be back in the morning. I love you daddy.” He headed out the door and hurried towards Creek’s house.

“Have fun son!” Peridot waved him goodbye. He was glad that Pumpkin was going to go visit Creek. He wished the young one would visit him more often.

Pumpkin got to the royal flower pod. He walked right in and walked over to Creek. He smiled up at his dad. “I’ve got a spirit that wants to talk to you.” He put his hand on Creek’s hip.

Creek smiled when Pumpkin came in. He had a feeling Smidge wanted to talk to him again, until Pumpkin put his hand on his hip. He saw a spitting image of Bubbles and Kiki in front of him. “Hello, not my best friend.” He frowned and looked at her with confusion on his face. “You look like Bubbles and Kiki…”

“I’m Queen Snow. I’m the mother of Bubbles and Kiki. I came with information and a warning.” Snow looked at Pumpkin and frowned. She was worried about talking to Creek about all this in front of a child, but she didn’t see any other way. She was grateful that she could even talk to him.

“About Bubbles and Kiki? I’ve got so many questions about them, but I’m afraid to ask. Both are very jumpy and terrified. I couldn’t get them to even eat or drink this afternoon. They looked afraid to take anything. I sent them over to my eldest son’s home. Last I checked, they had settled down in bed to sleep. Still haven’t eaten, but they probably don’t have appetites right now…” Creek sighed sadly. “Did you see what happened to them this morning?”

“Yes sire, I saw exactly what happened, from the moment my daughter began to labor, to the moment that your doctor saved my daughters’ lives. I can’t thank you enough.” Snow began to explain exactly what she saw but tried to make it as child friendly as possible. She didn’t think Pumpkin should hear about the bloody details. “He’s coming with scouts and warriors. You must hide your colony. He won’t show any mercy towards females or trollings. You must do it now, before it’s too late and he comes to kill you all. I know how violent this troll can be sire. He killed me when he was only fourteen years old.”

Pumpkin frowned as he listened. He looked mad. Someone had hurt the new trolls. He didn’t like that one bit. “I’m going to beat them up.” He could tell that Bubbles and Kiki were scared, and he didn’t like that the mean red glitter troll had hurt them badly.

“No, you’re not Pumpkin. I need you safe.” Creek looked at Poppy and Faith. “We need to get everyone young, pregnant, spirited, healing, old, and sick into the bunker, right now. We need to prepare for war. I’ll explain on the way.” He hurried out of the door and towards the bunker. He wanted to begin preparing it.

Poppy and Faith told the kids to go to the bunker, and then followed Creek out the door. They got a review of the information he just got, and then split to warn everyone that they needed to start making preparations.

Creek got into the bunker and hurried towards the weapons. He was glad that Branch had talked him into making traps, swords, and bows with arrows ready just in case of circumstances like this. Especially after their encounter six years earlier. He began grabbing supplies and headed towards the front room with them. He wasn’t going to take them outside right now. Not yet. He didn’t want the enemy to get a hold of them. He was livid that the newborn preemie that they had buried earlier that morning was murdered. It only fueled his anger. He wanted Red dead, and he was going to kill anyone who stood in his way.


	5. The First Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As warned, Red’s kingdom comes seeking blood and the girls.

Getting everyone into the bunker was a slow process, and some of the children were not listening. They wanted to play instead. There was also a young colony member who was in labor. Tug tried to convince her to have the baby in the bunker, but the new mother was frightened and wasn’t cooperating. She wanted to have the baby in the safety of the medical pod. Once the baby was born, the young mother tucked her baby girl into her hair and made her way towards the bunker. Now that the baby was born, she felt more confident about going into the bunker. She didn’t want to have everyone who was in there seeing her without her clothes on.

A burgundy colored glitter troll by the name of Ember, was the first of Red’s colony to make it to the village. He moved stealthily through the trees. He had a bow, and a lot of arrows ready to go. He saw the young mother. He readied his arrow and pointed towards her chest. He released and smirked when she fell the ground.

The mother screamed in pain and fell the ground. She died almost instantly. The arrow had penetrated her heart.

Her husband helped her to the ground and sobbed in fear and panic. He picked up his daughter out of her hair and rushed towards the bunker.

Ember smirked and took aim to the father next. He shot the father in the back, aiming for where the liver was. He hit paid dirt. He grinned when the father collapsed.

The father fell forward but managed to not squish his baby. He moved her forward, so she was by his head, before he died from blood loss.

The orphan began to cry. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but something was not right. She was not warm and snug no more.

Pearl saw the baby. She ran over and picked her up. She rushed towards the bunker and ran inside. She immediately began to look for Bubbles, knowing that she was a lactating mother.

Panic rose, as trolls picked up children and scrambled towards the bunker. Creek, Branch, Peridot, Biggie, Tug, and Sage guarded the entrance as they assured that as many trolls as possible got into the bunker.

“Hurry! Get in!” Creek looked around for the attacker, but he didn’t see him. He flushed, worried that this was going to be a harder fight then he realized.

“Dad?!” Rhodochrosite called for Ice. He had been told to go to the bunker, but he didn’t see where his father went. The twelve-year-old was worried about his dad and could hear all the screaming.

“Get back into the bunker Rho! Go!” Tug ran over to the child and escorted him towards the door. He hovered over the trolling and screamed when he got hit in the back by an arrow. He collapsed and coughed up blood. He was dead within a couple of minutes from a ruptured major blood vessel.

Rhodochrosite screamed and ran back into the bunker. He looked around for his parents and cried. “Dad?! Mommy? Mom?!” He looked around for them. He was so scared and was now covered in blood.

“Get in the bunker now!” Branch yelled as he rushed towards where he saw the arrow come from. Tug was a great doctor, and his loss angered him. Poor Harmony was widowed again. He was livid. He climbed the tree and whistled for Fiery. He blended into his surroundings and looked around for the danger.

Calling Fiery was a bad idea. The aging bird came into the scene and was met by half a dozen arrows. He fell from the sky and crashed with a loud thud. Branch watched in horror as Red came running over and slit Fiery in the throat. He wished he had a bow and arrows. He would hit him with several right now. His weapon was a sword, and that wasn’t going to do him any good right now. This was the same bird that had helped save his life more then once, and he was now dead. He remained in the tree, blended in and waiting for the right moment to attack.

The last trolling to make it to the bunker was Ash, Chenille’s twelve-year-old son. He had taken too long to pack what he wanted and was running as fast as he could to the bunker. Ember shot an arrow at him and hit him in the abdomen. He screamed in pain and hurried into the bunker. He let out sobs and he looked around for his mother.

Sky saw him. He ran over and picked the young one up. He hurried for a bedroom and set him down in a bed. “Deep breaths Ash. It’s going to be OK.”

“My baby!” Chenille ran over and took his hand. She looked very worried.

Fairy rushed in and looked at Sky. “I need you to heal him as soon as I remove the arrow. One…two…three!” She removed the arrow. “Now!”

Ash cried out in pain and let out sobs. He was in so much pain and was pale from blood loss.

Sky began to heal young Ash. He looked very worried. “Mom he needs blood.”

“I’ll give him my blood.” Chenille was trembling with worry. She didn’t want her baby to die.

Ash’s sobs faded to moans, and then silence. He was bleeding faster internally, then Sky could heal him. His heart stopped, before Sky had a chance to finish healing him.

Fairy got a syringe and began pulling blood from Chenille. She filled the vial, and then turned to Ash. She frowned, noticing that Ash had gone still. She checked his pulse and frowned when she didn’t find one. She set the blood aside and began performing life saving measures on him. She let out a sob when he didn’t respond.

A small crowd watched from beside the bed, including Satin and their older children. They all looked very worried.

Sky looked down and frowned. “He’s gone mom.”

Chenille cried into her hands. She was shaking upset.

Satin pulled Chenille into a hug and held her as they both cried. Ash was a sweetheart, and this broke their hearts. Both went gray, along with everyone else who was in the room.

Poppy looked at the dead trolling and frowned. They were going to have to figure out what to do with his body. Going outside right now was not safe. She already planned to bury him in the bunker. It was the best they could do with the circumstance that they were dealing with right now. She wasn’t sure how long they were going to be in the bunker, and it was summer. His body was going to start smelling quickly. They didn’t want that. It wasn’t going to be good for any of them.

In another room, tucked in the corner and shaking with fear was Bubbles. She was sitting with Pearl and Rosy. She had the orphaned baby in her arms. She had found out that the mother had named her Lullaby. She was letting the little one nurse. She closed her eyes and sniffled. Lullaby wasn’t going to replace Angel, but she was going to protect and love her as if she was the one that gave birth to her. “I’m going to protect you…” She knew in the spirit world, there was a mother and father, who was now going to take care of her own baby. She was going to return the favor and take care of theirs. Tears ran down her cheeks. “You’re mine, and I love you already…”


	6. Branch And Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek’s part in the war are explained.

Once everyone but warriors and scouts were inside the bunker, Creek tried to get Sage and Apple to go inside. They had remained outside to make sure everyone got inside. He was worried about their safety. “Go inside girls. I need you both safe.”

Sage looked at Creek and frowned. “I’m not a healer, I’m single, and I have no children. There is no reason for me to go underground. I’m going to help protect our families.”

“Sage, I don’t want you to die.” That was Apple’s hugest reason for staying outside. She wanted Sage safe. “I care for you.”

Sage frowned and turned to Apple. “I’ll stay alive for you. Go in. I want you safe.” Sage kissed her and then nudged her to go in. “Watch my family for me and keep them safe.” She picked up a sword and looked around. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She ran towards the trees. She was going to find and kill as many as possible.

“Sage!” Creek cursed and sneered. “Stubborn girl! You’re just like your mother!” Creek had a bow and arrows. He headed towards Fiery. He had his bow and arrows ready. He was livid that the special wingdingle was dead. He had played a huge part in all of their lives. He got to him and frowned. “I’m sorry boy. Your death will not be in vain. He heard an arrow whistle past him. It had split his ear as it passed by him. He hollered in pain and turned towards the direction that the arrow came from. He widened his eyes, meeting eyes with Ember. “Oh, my fucking god…”

Ember had a huge grin on his face. He had missed on purpose. “What’s the matter Creek?! Don’t you recognize me?! I’m the same male that Peppy banished, along with my father and uncle, twenty-one years ago. We’re still very mad Creek. You’re the king now? Mm..I’ll have to torture you before I kill you.” The thirty-five-year-old shot Creek in the arm before he could aim with his bow and arrow. He rushed him and grabbed him. He dragged him towards the bushes.

Creek hollered in pain and looked at the arrow. He pulled it out, seeing that it hadn’t hit anything major and put pressure to stop the bleeding. He struggled as he was dragged towards the bushes with Ember. He gritted his teeth and kicked him hard in the legs. He was angry. His eyes went wide as he began losing muscle control. He went limp but remained conscious. The arrow had been laced with a paralyzing agent.

“You’re just as feisty as I remember you being as a kid. Mm…I’m going to enjoy listening to you scream.” Ember pinned Creek down and pulled out a knife. He ran the knife along Creek’s skin. He stopped long enough to removed Creek’s pants. He continued running his knife along Creek’s belly and stopped at his penis. He admired it. “Oh, you grew up. Such a nice toy you have here.” He grabbed it and laughed when Creek screamed in fear.

Creek was worried that Ember might cut his penis off. Tears filled his eyes. He was in a lot of pain. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, but please don’t cut it off…”

“Tempting, but you know I prefer girls. I’ll give you some mercy though, since it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful shaft. I always thought of you as a girl anyway, you pussy.” Ember decided to rape Creek, instead of cutting his shaft off. Once he was done, he tied him up to the bush, and stabbed him in the shoulders and hips. Wounds that could be lethal but were going to cause him a slow and painful death. After hitting him over a dozen times, he cleaned is knife and put it away. He wanted him to have a slow death. He smirked and looked at Creek. “See you in hell.” He took off to see if he could find someone else to kill.

Biggie was blended in, in a tree. He saw Ember leave the bush. He decided against attacking him, since he could hear Creek in the bush. He wanted to save his king. He waited until Ember was out of sight, before making his away towards the bush. He untied Creek and picked him up. He rushed towards the bunker. Once there, he went inside and hurried for the main room. He set Creek down on the floor. “I have to go back outside.” He hurried back outside. He had his family to protect.

Creek was in a lot of pain. He looked at Poppy when she rushed over. He whispered that he loved her, before passing out from blood loss.

Fairy hurried over and checked him over. “I need a healer and a blood donation!”

Basil hurried over and began healing Creek. He was worried that he might die.

“I’ll give blood.” Poppy offered her arm. She was shaking with fear. “Hang in there, Creek…” She was worried about Faith. Faith was also out there, attempting to help take down the warriors and scouts that were attacking the village.

Fairy drew blood from Poppy and gave it to Creek. She was deeply concerned for their king.

Once Creek was healed, he was moved to a bedroom and set on a bed. He was stable but was going to need time and rest. He remained unconscious. Everyone was worried that he might still die.

Things were going a little better for Branch. He had taken down three of the attacking warriors so far. He screamed when he was sudden grabbed by Red. He turned to him and punched him in the nose. He swung his sword, but Red dodged it. He stumbled and turned to the crazy red glitter troll. “Die mother fucker!” He aimed for Red’s midsection, to try and slice him in half.

Red had his own sword ready and took a swing. He cut Branch’s left arm clean off, which caused the sword to also fall to the ground. He kicked him to the ground and smirked. “I believe you’re the one that’s going to die, mother fucker!” He raised his sword up and went to strike down, when Faith tackled into him from behind. A struggle ensued. Faith wasn’t going to let him kill Branch. She bit, kicked and sliced him with her knife. She screamed when he grabbed her by the arm and swung her into Branch. He got up and sneered. He ran off, to get healed by one of his healers. He planned to come back and kill them.

Faith’s arm was dislocated, and she was sore from being slammed into Branch, but she knew they didn’t have much time. Branch was going to die if she didn’t move quickly. She helped him to his feet. 

Branch was in so much pain. Faith had fallen on his chest. It hurt to breathe. He groaned and hurried towards the bunker. He had his hand over his arm stump, to try and control the bleeding. Once at the bunker, he got inside and locked the door. He hurried inside and looked for his wife. “Fairy! I’m dying…” He collapsed to the floor and groaned.

Sky hurried to his father and laid him on his back. He checked him over and then began healing him when he didn’t find any broken bones. He was sad for his father, that he had lost his arm, but grateful that he was still alive. “Mom! We need blood!”

“I’ll donate this time.” Harmony hurried over and sat beside Branch. She looked worried. She was grieving the loss of her second husband, but right now her colony needed her.

Fairy ran over with a syringe and drew blood from Harmony. She gave it to Branch and sniffled. She was worried about her husband. “Stay strong my love.”

“My arm…” Branch looked worried. He groaned and closed his eyes. He was worried about the warriors outside. This was more brutal then he thought it would be.

“Let me see your arm Faith.” Basil hurried over to Faith and popped her arm back into place. He healed her and looked at his father. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to be out there to help kill, but he was told they needed him in the bunker to help heal the injured.

Faith cringed when her arm was put back in place. As soon as she was healed, she turned and hurried back outside without saying a word.

“No! Faith! Wait!” Basil tried to stop her, but she wasn’t having it. He stomped his foot in frustration as she disappeared into the darkness of the night. He closed and locked the door. He was livid.

Once Branch was healed, he was placed in the bed that Creek was in. Fairy tucked them in close, hoping that they would recover from their injuries. She was deeply concerned about them, and everyone who was outside.


	7. Angry Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith, Mercy, and Hope face challenges during the war.

Faith searched for a new weapon. She had left her knife behind and had lost her sword when one of the enemy males stole it from her. She found a body of a fellow Gustonian and began to loot it. She whispered a prayer for the dead, and then tucked the bow and arrows over her chest. She looked around for Mercy and Hope. She wanted to check in on them and make sure they were still alive and doing alright.

Hope had snuck up on a warrior and readied her sword. She cut him clean in half, and then ran as fast as she could away from him. She wasn’t a killer, but she also hated baby killers. She was angry. She heard Garnet scream in pain in the distance. She ran towards his scream. Worry filled her as she heard him scream repeatedly. By the time she got to where he was, he was dead. She put her hands over her mouth and teared up. Her husband was brutally murdered. All his limbs had been cut off. He also had several stabs in his chest and abdomen. She trembled but made no advancement. She feared the killer would attack her. She needed to stay alive for her babies.

Mercy arrived at the scene and frowned when she saw Garnet. She cringed and looked at her sister. She pulled her into a gentle hug and held her as Hope quietly wept into her chest. She stayed quiet. She knew these trolls were nasty, and she didn’t want them to be found while her sister grieved.

“Shh…we have to be quiet Hope. Come…we must move away from him.” Faith led her towards a crevasse. They would plan their next move there. Once hidden, she pulled her sister to her and held her. “I know Hope…I’m so sorry…”

“I’m pregnant…” Hope trembled and swallowed hard. She hadn’t announced her pregnancy yet, and now Garnet wasn’t going to be there to welcome their youngest.

“You came out here knowing you’re pregnant? We’ve got to get you to the bunker.” Mercy whispered. She peeked outside and looked around. She was worried and angry at her sister.

Faith cringed and gritted her teeth. She would tell her little sister off later, but right now she just wanted to get her safe. She breathed hard a few times, and then scooped Hope up. She bolted for the bunker.

Hope widened her eyes and looked around as Faith ran towards the bunker with her in her arms. She was scared and very upset.

Mercy followed and looked around. She had an arrow ready to shoot for any moron who dared hit her sisters.

Once at the bunker, Faith set Hope down. She screamed in pain when she got shot in the arm by an arrow. She hovered over Hope and closed her eyes tightly as another one hit her in the neck. She cried out when another one hit her in the leg.

Hope worked on getting the door unlocked and opened. She got it opened and pulled Faith inside. She picked her up and ran towards the living space. She was trembling. She didn’t want to lose Faith too.

Mercy shot an arrow towards where the arrows came from. She managed to hit the troll in the heart, even though she didn’t see where he was at. She closed the door to the bunker and locked it. She followed her sister to the living space. “Fairy!” She was worried about Faith.

Faith was alive, and very lucky. All three arrows had missed major blood vessels and vital organs. The one in her neck was dangerously close to an artery. She swallowed hard and looked at her sisters. “Sorry…”

“Easy does it. Let’s get her sitting down. Don’t lay her down. We’ve got to get the arrows out first.” Fairy gently removed the arrow out of her arm first. She then removed the one from her leg. Once that was out, she looked at Pearl. “Heal her when I pull the last arrow out.” She gently and slowly removed the last arrow. She winced when she nicked the artery. She cursed and put pressure on Faith’s neck. “Quickly Pearl!”

Pearl began to heal Queen Faith.

Rosy rushed over and helped her twin sister heal Faith. She looked very worried. She didn’t want them to lose Faith or Creek. They needed them.

“Someone has to go out there and lead them.” Poppy looked worried. Both of her mates were hurt, but she needed to stay just in case Creek or Faith died. They needed a leader. Rapid wasn’t ready yet.

“I’ll do it.” Mercy hurried back out the door. She wanted her family safe.

“Mercy!” Hope began to tremble. She was petrified that she was going to lose both of her sisters. She had already lost her husband. She cried into her hands. She was so upset.

Faith was healed and given a blood transfusion. She was carried into the same bedroom that Creek and Branch were in. She was placed beside Creek. She snuggled into her mate and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

“Faith? Oh god…” Branch frowned and looked over at her. He was worried about her. He hoped she wasn’t too badly injured. He closed his eyes and frowned. He whispered a silent prayer. He hoped that god would have mercy on them. He didn’t want them to lose everyone.


	8. An Angry Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy, Ice, and DJ Suki work together to attack as many as possible.

It didn’t take long for Mercy to find Ice and DJ Suki. She readied her bow and an arrow. She looked around and aimed for a female with a sword. She hit her in the chest. She watched her collapse. She looked around and met eyes with Ice. She sighed and got another arrow ready. She was worried about Faith and Hope, but right now, her biggest focus was the safety of the colony.

Ice saw that something was bothering Mercy. He decided he would ask later. He got his own bow and arrow ready. He hit a male in the head as he passed by.

DJ Suki was ready to attack with a sword if any of the enemies that were hit survived the arrows. So far between the three of them, fifteen enemy warriors were killed, and none of them had been injured yet.

King Dill had spotted the trio, after seeing so many of his own people dead nearby. He snuck up behind DJ Suki and swung his sword. He cut her clean in half.

DJ Suki didn’t see it coming. She gurgled a scream, before her body collapsed to the ground. She died within seconds.

Ice hollered in fear. He sobbed as he began throwing punches at DJ Suki’s attacker. King Dill had killed his first wife. He was very upset.

Mercy’s eyes went wide. She aimed her bow and hit Dill through the head with an arrow.

King Dill managed to swing his sword down, right before Mercy shot him in the head. He cut Ice’s left arm clean off. He collapsed and died instantly.

Ice was sobbing in pain. He was very upset. He held his arm and began making his way to the bunker. He knew if he stayed to grieve DJ Suki, he would die.

Mercy followed him, like she had with Faith and Hope. She had her bow and arrows ready. Once at the bunker, she helped Ice in and closed the door. She hurried to the living space with him. She was upset too, but was trying to stay strong for Ice. She was very worried about him.

Once Ice was in the living space. He sat down and buried his face into his remaining hand. He sobbed inconsolably.

Fairy hurried over and checked him for other injuries. She didn’t find any. She put pressure on his arm stub and swallowed hard. “I need a healer!”

“Uncle Ice!” Miracle ran over and frowned. She put her hands on him and began to heal him. The twelve-year-old looked frightened.

Basil hurried over and helped Miracle heal Ice. He was steaming. He wanted to be out there to help.

“I’m going back out.” Mercy hurried out the door. She was livid.

“No!” Ice sobbed when she ran off. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “I can’t lose you too!” He was shaking upset.

Fairy’s heart sank. She had a feeling her little brother had just watched DJ Suki die. It was heartbreaking. “I need blood over here please!”

Rush hurried over and offered his arm. “I’ll do it.”

Fairy drew blood and gave it to Ice. She made sure he was stable, and then looked at Basil. “Please move him into the room with Creek, Faith, and dad.” She was shaking. She was very worried about Spinel, Opal, Mercy, Amethyst, Sage, and everyone else who was still outside. She wanted them to come back home alive.

Basil picked up Ice and carried him into the newly proclaimed recovery room. He set Ice down beside Faith. “I’m sorry uncle Ice.”

Ice buried his face into Faith and cried into her shoulder. “DJ is gone…”

Faith felt her heart break. Both of her sisters had lost a mate now. She held Ice and told him that she was there for him as a shoulder to cry onto.

Outside, Mercy look for more warriors and scouts to take down. She was boiling angry now. This enemy had hurt and killed too many of her loved ones. She was on the war path. She heard movement in a bush. She readied her bow and arrow and walked over to the bush. She moved a leaf and sneered when she found one of the enemy males hiding there.

A golden yellow glitter troll, with yellow eyes and yellow hair named Wasp cowered in fear and scooted away from her. “I don’t want to fight.” He whispered. “Please…I was dragged here against my will.” He guarded his belly. He was heavily pregnant.

Mercy had about a hundred questions, but right now was not a good time to ask. “Let’s get you to safety. Your baby is in grave danger.” She grabbed him by the arm and rushed towards the bunker.

Wasp’s eyes went wide as he was led away. He feared she would kill him and his baby, despite his plea. He startled when he heard an arrow whistle by them.

Mercy felt it hit her in the leg. She ignored the pain as she opened the bunker door and led him inside. She limped towards the living space and looked around for Poppy.

“An enemy warrior!” Basil pulled out his knife and rushed towards them. He pinned Wasp down and sneered. “Have any last words?!”

Wasp screamed in fear and put his arms around his belly. “Don’t hurt my baby!”

“Basil! Get off him! He’s pregnant and has no weapons!” Fairy went to check him over. He appeared unharmed, other than a small healed cut along his cheek that had dried blood streaks under it.

“Your spirit is peaceful. Why are you here?” River walked over and checked him over. She could see that he was pregnant, and the baby had a good spirit too. It was a huge relief. “How old are you?” She noticed he wasn’t that old.

“Sixteen…” Wasp was trembling and wide eyed. “They brought me to heal the warriors when they got hurt.”

“Good, they don’t have a healer. This will help.” Poppy walked over and looked at his belly. “They were unwise to bring a pregnant troll with them. I hope you’re far enough along for a healthy birth?”

“I’m due in two weeks.” Wasp was worried. “You won’t hurt my baby, right?”

“No, we won’t hurt your baby. What’s your name?” Poppy sat down and put her hand on his belly. She was glad he was far enough along that if all this caused labor, the baby would survive. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. “Aww…” She cooed at his belly. “I bet you’re going to be cute.”

“Wasp…” Wasp watched her with wide eyes. He relaxed slightly when Poppy cooed at his belly.

“I need to get back out there.” Mercy headed for the door.

“Oh no, you’re hurt. Get back over here.” Basil picked Mercy up and carried her over to his mother. He set her down and waited for Fairy to remove the arrow.

“Someone needs to lead them.” Mercy complained. She didn’t look happy.

“And you’re done for the night. You need to rest and recover.” Fairy said firmly. “Ice needs you right now anyway. He’s balling his eyes out.”

“I need to protect our colony.” Mercy didn’t look amused.

“You need to take care of you, in order to take care of us. Sit! Stay!” Basil said firm.

Fairy got the arrow out and looked at Basil. “Heal her.”

Mercy gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. She glared at Fairy and Basil as they worked on fixing her leg. She wasn’t amused at all.


	9. Fierce Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie, Guy Diamond, and Sage do what they can to help take down the rest of the warriors and scouts.

As the sun began to rise over to the horizon, it began to become quite clear that both sides had lost several. In total, King Dill’s colony had lost over fifty. Gustonia had lost forty-one, including four citizens. The only ones standing between them and victory was Red, Ember, and another older troll named Flame, whom was Red’s father.

Sage had taken down several trolls and was on the look out for more. She was covered in blood and was bruised from a fight with one of the warriors when he had tried to steal her sword. She had won that fight. She looked around with angry blue green and pink eyes. She spotted Ember and began advancing towards him. She was quiet as she approached him. She was about to slice him in half, when he turned around and grabbed her.

Ember slammed her to the ground and went to slit her throat. He smirked, seeing she was a very pretty girl. Instead of killing her, he threw her sword into a bush and dragged her towards that bush. He pinned her to the ground and began removing her pants and panties. He made sure that the sword was out of her reach.

“Get your nasty hands off of me!” Sage screamed as loud as possible, so she could get help. She cried out when he twisted her arm so hard and fast that her arm broke. She glared up at him and spit into his face. “Ugly bastard!”

“Oh, you’re so feisty. I might let you fight back. It turns me on.” Ember licked his lips and grabbed the sword. He shoved it through her shoulder and pinned her to the ground with the blade.

Sage cried out in pain and flexed her legs back. She kicked Ember hard in the chest with both feet. She was livid.

Ember got the wind knocked out of him. He was angry that she hurt him that badly. He pulled out one of his laced arrows and took aim to her broken arm. He hit her in the arm and waited for her to calm down. “You’re going to regret hurting me!” He began raping her. Once he was done, he pulled out his knife and began cutting along her skin. He smirked as she let out screams from the pain of her skin being sliced open.

Biggie came up behind Ember and grabbed him. He pinned him down and took out his knife. “This is for raping Sage and Creek.” He grabbed Ember’s penis and cut it clean off. He then began stabbing him in the chest and abdomen. He was livid.

Ember screamed in agony. He didn’t last long. He died from his injuries.

Once Ember was dead, Biggie carefully removed the sword from Sage’s shoulder. He picked her up and ran towards the bunker. He was worried that she might die.

Sage was limp as a ragdoll and unable to control her body. She breathed hard and tried not to make any more noises. She was worried that someone would attack them.

Red and Flame saw Biggie running towards the bunker. They stopped him and stood in front of them. They only had swords and knives, but that wasn’t going to stop them from killing Biggie.

“Get out of my way!” Biggie tried to go around, but they weren’t going to let him through. He set Sage down and readied his own sword. He began fighting them angrily.

Red took advantage of Biggie being outnumbered. He dodged the large troll and attacked him from behind. He sliced his legs clean off, and smirked when he fell to the ground. “Do you have any last words?!”

Guy Diamond ran towards them. He readied an arrow and shot Flame in the head. He got another arrow ready. He was livid.

“Goodbye!” Biggie cringed in pain and watched as Flame fell down. He was in pain, but adrenaline masked most of what he was feeling.

Red saw his father fall. He sneered and aimed for Guy Diamond. He threw his knife at him and hit him in the chest. It barely missed his heart. He then turned and decapitated Biggie. He bolted for the bushes to wait for the next victim.

Sage breathed hard and frowned when she saw Biggie’s head roll to a stop right beside her. She let out screams. She was frightened and disturbed.

Guy Diamond hurried for the bunker. He couldn’t safely carry Sage with the knife sticking out of his chest. He went inside and hurried for the living space. “Someone needs to go save Sage!” He had tears in his eyes. He had just watched Biggie die. He was very upset. “She’s not able to walk and has been raped!” He was shaking. He was afraid he might die. He sank to the ground. He felt faint.

Fairy rushed over and helped Guy Diamond to the ground. She waited for Cherry to come over, and then carefully removed the knife. “Heal him Cherry.” She was exhausted, but she wanted everyone safe. She was shaking worried about Sage and feared they may have lost several of their loved ones. She gave him a dose of blood. She was worried they might lose him too.

Cherry began to heal Guy Diamond. She looked deeply concerned.

“Oh, fuck no!” Basil had had enough. He grabbed a sword and hurried out the door with it. He began looking around for Sage. He was livid. He saw her in the distance, along with Biggie’s body. He ran that way. “Come out you coward!”

Peridot was out there, and was slowly making his way towards Red. He could see that he was watching from the bush. He was missing his left leg but was still alive and angry that his oldest daughter was hurt. He pulled Red down and began stabbing him with a knife angrily. “Basil!”

Basil ran towards the bush and readied his sword. “Dad! Move!”

“Fuck you!” Red snapped as he struggled with Peridot. He was angry and trying desperately to stay alive.

Peridot moved out of the way but held Red’s shoulders down so he couldn’t get up and run.

Basil raised his sword up and drove it down hard through Red’s chest. Once Red stopped moving, he looked up at Peridot. “I’ve got to get Sage, but I’ll be right back.” He ran towards Sage. He picked her up and ran towards the bunker. Once inside, he got her to the living space. He set her down on the ground, and then ran outside to get Peridot.

Fairy turned her attention to Sage next. She set her broken arm and made sure that there were no other broken bones. Once she was all set, she had Pearl, Rosy, and Jade help heal her. She was very worried about her. She made sure she got blood too.

Sage was in a lot of pain. She breathed hard and groaned. “It hurts…”

“Oh sis, I’m so sorry.” Jade could smell mating on her. It broke her heart. She didn’t want her brothers or sisters to ever go what she had been through. She was very sad for her.

Basil returned with Peridot. He set him down and looked down at him. He frowned, seeing that Peridot had lost his leg. He wondered how his father would ever walk again. He shook his head and growled angrily. “I’m going to make sure there are no more out there.” He headed out the door to scope the area for any more living warriors and scouts. He wasn’t going to show them mercy.

A couple of hours later, and several trips back and forth with the injured, Basil returned. He looked grim as he walked over to Poppy. “It’s over. There are several casualties…”

“The battle is over, but the war has just begun.” Poppy frowned and headed for the door. There were bodies to bury, and the wounded to tend to. It was summer. They were going to have to move quickly in order to avoid too much decomposition. It wasn’t going to be good for any of them.


	10. The Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead are collected and prepared for burial, while those who were hurt during the battle are tended to.

Poppy didn’t waste any time. As soon as she was sure that it was safe to leave the bunker, she had Basil, Sky, Pearl, Rosy, Mercy, Cherry, River, Rapid, Rush, and Honey come with her to help collect bodies and prepare two mass graves. One would be outside the colony outskirts and was going to be for the enemy. There was going to be another for those who died in her colony. 

As bodies were picked up and carried off, it became clear that several great trolls had died. Along with DJ Suki, Biggie, Tug, and Garnet, they had also lost Jasmine, Dragon, Zircon, Opal, Sparrow, Pelican, and several others that were all very loved. Fiery was also placed in the mass grave, so he could be honored. Poppy already planned to make a memorial flower garden where they were placed to rest. She didn’t want to every forget their brave actions. They had saved so many lives.

There were several more injured in the fight. Spinel had lost his right hand, and had a scar running down his face and left eye. Fairy couldn’t save his eye. He was curled up in a ball in the bed next to his older brother, Ice. He was shaken and weak. He was upset about the loss of their father.

Spinel wasn’t the only one to lose an eye. Amethyst had also lost an eye. His right eye had been gouged out. He had also been stabbed several times in the arms and shoulders, before taking out the warrior who had attacked him. He was snuggled up with Jade and telling her that he loved her and was sorry for scaring her. He had tried hard to stay alive for her and their babies.

Boo, Mama Goldie, and Fairy were going over notes. They were already planning to work on prosthetics for those who had lost limbs. Peridot’s leg was going to be tricky, because of the rough mountain terrain. Fake eyes were going to save young Spinel and Amethyst from going around with patches over their eye sockets. They were worried that they might scare children.

Apple was curled up with Sage. She now felt she should have been out there helping, even though she was a young spiritual troll. She was deeply concerned for her. She had seen the condition she was in when she was carried in. She hoped time would help her cope with the yuck that she had endured. She was also very upset that she lost both of her parents.

Sage and Creek were still paralyzed from the paralyzing agent. It was unclear when they would be able to move again, but Fairy was sure that they would eventually recover from that.

Branch was the first in the recovery room to get up. He eased up onto his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He was lefthanded and was struggling already to cope with his one arm condition. He opened the door to the bathroom and shut it. He sat down on the toilet and closed his eyes as he went pee. He wasn’t going to try and aim for the toilet right now. He really had to go and didn’t feel like trying to clean up the mess if he missed.

“Branch?” Obsidian peeked in but didn’t look directly at him so he could have privacy. “Are you alright in here?”

“No…” Branch finished peeing, and then got up and flushed the toilet. He turned on the sink water and then grabbed the soap. He cursed as he tried to figure out how to wash his hand.

Obsidian walked in and grabbed a stool. He helped Branch wash his hand. “I’m sorry that you lost your arm.” He cringed, feeling a contraction.

“Not your fault Obsidian. Are you alright?” Branch frowned and watched his son in law closely. He appeared to be in pain.

“I’m scared. I’m having contractions. I actually came in here to go pee.” Obsidian finished helping Branch, and then got on the toilet so he could go.

“You’re a little early.” Branch frowned, worried about the baby, but if labor came now, they had no choice but to deliver.

“I know…” Obsidian cried into his hands. He was worried about his baby. Sky wasn’t in the bunker either. He was out helping with the cleanup.

“It’s going to be alright. I’ve seen a handful of preemies make it just fine at five months and a week along. Miracle was only five months along when she was born. Fairy will make sure he or she makes it.” Branch waited for Obsidian to finish. He wanted to watch his first grandbaby be born. He had a feeling stress had triggered labor.

Obsidian finished and went to go wash his hands. He was shaking scared. Once he was done, he headed for the living space.

Branch followed Obsidian to the living space. “Someone needs to go get Sky. Obsidian is having contractions.”

Boo got off the couch and hurried out the door. He understood the desire to be present during birth.

Fairy frowned and got up. “Deep breaths Obsidian. I’m going to check you.” She checked his progress. “Not much longer.” She helped him get comfortable on the couch. She was worried about the baby, but she was going to try hard to make sure he or she lived.

Mama Goldie hurried to go grab blankets. She came back and set them down beside Obsidian.

Obsidian breathed hard and cringed during the next contraction. “What if Sky doesn’t make it?!” He looked very worried.

“We’re right here with you. It’ll be OK.” Branch took Obsidian’s hand and sat down beside the couch. He was tired but wasn’t going to miss out on this birth.

“Focus on breathing Obsidian. The baby will come if he comes in on time or not, but it’s going to be alright.” Fairy got a blanket ready. “Push when you get the urge.”

“I can’t push! He’s not here!” Obsidian couldn’t help but bare down. He let out a cry as the baby’s head emerged. “No!” He sobbed and pushed again, birthing a dwarf sized baby girl. She was dark teal, with a few blotches of black and had glittery skin. One of the black blotches went around her right eye. She had royal blue hair. She cried as Fairy cleaned her up.

“Look at that pretty girl.” Branch smiled softly. He knew Obsidian was sad that Sky missed the birth, but the important thing was that the baby was crying and was OK.

“She’s so cute.” Fairy got her clean and gave her to Obsidian. “You made a pretty girl.”

Obsidian breathed hard and held his daughter close. He smiled down at her. “She’s very cute…”

Sky came in and gasped when he saw the baby. He put his hands over his mouth and walked over. Tears filled his eyes. “Oh wow! She’s so beautiful…” He put his hand on their tiny daughter’s back. “Hello precious…” After seeing all the death that morning, it was nice to see new life. He sat down beside Obsidian and kissed him. “I’m so proud of you…”

“She needs a name.” Branch smiled softly.

“Patience, since she had none. She didn’t wait for her daddy…” Obsidian smiled softly. He wished Sky hadn’t missed it.

“Aww, it’s OK love. I know babies come at their terms. Patience is a cute name though. I love it.” Sky kissed him again. “Get some rest love. Giving birth is exhausting, and we have had a busy night.

Obsidian nodded and helped Patience nurse. She seemed healthy, despite being a little early. He hoped the future was safe for her. He didn’t want her to deal with anything bad. He was very protective.


	11. Naughty Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the children get themselves into some serious trouble.

Chrysanthemum, Thistle, Carnation, Orthoclase, Sparkle Ruby, Citrine, Morganite, Currant, Snow, Berry, Lapis Lazuli, Kyanite, Rhodochrosite, Abalone, Rose, Yin, Yang, Bubblegum, Violet, Jadice, Hurricane, Fluorite, Glitter, Silver, Shimmer, Aquamarine, and Pumpkin had all taken advantage of Obsidian’s birth. They snuck out the front door of the bunker. Pumpkin was leading them all. The age range of the trollings that snuck off were eleven through twelve years old. A young spirit was urging them to go help his mother. A ten-year-old male spirit was worried about his mom. He was part of King Dill’s colony and had told Pumpkin that he knew where the mean trolls lived. He told him that his mom was hurting, because of the mean trolls, and that she needed help. Of course, young Pumpkin was more then happy to help. He told the young spirit that he would beat up the mean trolls for him, since he was no longer able to do it himself.

The young spirit’s name was Hail and was a blue trolling with light blue hair. He led Pumpkin through the forest. He was deeply concerned for his mother. “You must be careful. Cinder and Pyro are there, and they are not nice trolls.” 

“Hail says we have to be careful. The trolls that have his mom are mean.” Pumpkin checked to make sure he had a knife case in his hair. He had plans of slicing and dicing.

“I’ve got my knife ready!” Sparkle Ruby had a knife case in her hair. She was more than happy to help save the female troll.

“I have my knife ready too!” Yin waved her knife around and grinned.

Yang looked at his sister and pushed his glasses up onto his face. “I just want everyone to get along.” He liked peace. He didn’t like when everyone fought. He came along to make sure his feisty sisters and brothers didn’t get killed.

“I don’t like this. I’m worried about you kids.” Biggie’s spirit had followed the trollings. He wasn’t physically able to stop them. “Do your parents know that you left?”

“Some of these kids lost their parents Biggie. It’s not fair. We need to go beat up the bad guys.” Pumpkin didn’t look happy.

“I approve, but you should have taken someone older, like Basil, with you.” Smidge had followed them as well. She liked how fierce her son was, but she didn’t want him joining her in the afterlife.

“Basil wouldn’t have let us leave.” Pumpkin kept going. He had no plans of going back at all. He wanted the bad guys beaten and dead.

“Who are you talking to now Pumpkin?” Fluorite inquired. She was hoping it was her daddy. She knew Garnet was dead and was very sad.

“Biggie and Smidge.” Pumpkin smiled at Fluorite.

“Oh! I want to talk to my dad!” Aquamarine hurried over and put his hand on Pumpkin’s shoulder. “Hi dad…” He teared and sniffled. He wished that his daddy didn’t have to die.

“Hi son, please go back home.” Biggie begged his son. He didn’t want him to die.

“I can’t dad. I have to help the hurt troll. I have to keep her safe, like you kept the village safe.” Aquamarine rubbed tears off his cheek.

Silver and Shimmer walked over and also put their hands-on Pumpkin. They broke down and cried when they saw their daddy. They wished he was still alive.

Biggie couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t like it, but his boys and little girl were being brave. “Please stay safe and protect each other."

“We will dad.” Silver reassured with a sniffle.

“I won’t let them die.” Shimmer reassured with a sniffle. She rubbed her cheeks of tears and went to hug Biggie, but when she let Pumpkin go, he disappeared from her sight. She burst into tears and began to sob. She missed his warm embrace already.

Back at Gustonia, Mercy was the first to notice that the trollings were missing. She sneered as she began getting ready to go find them. She had already lost DJ Suki. She wasn’t going to lose their eldest seven children. Once she was ready, she put her backpack on her back and headed for the door to the bunker.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?! Ice needs you!” Basil stopped her at the door.

“Get out of my way Basil! My children snuck off, and I need to go save them!” Mercy snapped. She was normally not this cranky and edgy, but right now, she was a troll on a mission. “I haven’t seen several of the other children. I’m worried about them!”

“Well, don’t go alone! Let’s bring a few others along. I’ll go get who I can. We should bring Cocoa with us.” Basil hurried to get ready. Cocoa was Peridot’s wingdingle and was Fiery’s mate. She would make it so that they got to the trollings faster.

Mercy grumbled and went towards where Cocoa was hidden. She wasn’t going to wait long. She knew the longer they waited, the more likely that her babies would be hurt or killed.

Basil got Cherry, Honey, River, Rapid, Rush, Pearl, and Rosy. They got to Cocoa and all climbed onto her.

“I’m coming with you.” Sage was barely back on her feet from the paralyzing agent. She walked towards them. She held her left arm. It was numb from severed nerves in her shoulder. She had trouble moving it. She grabbed onto Cocoa and climbed on.

“Get off Sage! You’re recovering!” Apple hurried over and dragged Sage off Cocoa. She had tears in her eyes. “I can’t lose you too!” She picked her up and carried her towards the bunker.

Mercy had Cocoa take off, before Sage came back. She told Cocoa to go find Snow. She knew Cocoa loved Snow.

“God damn it! I must protect them! I promised my mother!” Sage sneered and clenched her right fist. She was pissed. “Where is Pumpkin?! I need to talk to him!” She had tears in her eyes and was grinding her teeth. She was livid and petrified.

Back at King Dill’s village, a burgundy colored glitter troll by the name of Pyro, had a female tied up to a post. She wasn’t working and was being punished. Her name was Pansy. He whipped her with a whip and sneered. 

Pansy was a thirty-nine-year-old troll. She was bloody from the lashes. She was a blue troll with light blue hair. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Please…I’m so tired…” She was heavily pregnant and exhausted. She had been forced to work more time than usual, since fifty-eight of her fellow colony members had went to fight in Gustonia. “I’ll go back to work when I get some rest.” She cried out when he lashed her belly. She cringed, feeling her baby move. She had a bad feeling that the poor little one had felt that one.

“Agree to go back to work, and I’ll set you free!” Pyro snapped at her. He wasn’t amused. He was not happy that she wasn’t listening to him.

“Alright, I’ll go back to work.” Pansy was trembling from fear.

“That’s better.” Pyro untied her and pushed her towards the mines. “I better see at least two new gemstones in the next three hours, or you’ll get more lashes!”

Pansy hurried towards the mines. She collapsed once she was inside and held her belly. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth as she felt a kick. She was worried that this baby would get killed. All but one of her children had been killed since the terrible five arrived at her village. King Dill had been nasty too, but he wasn’t so foolish as to kill children. Children were the future. Red, Pyro, Ember, Flame, and Cinder only let the strong survive, and so far, they told Pansy that almost all of her children were weak. The only survivor of her children was her eldest daughter, Peony, whom was declared a baby making machine, since she exhibited stubborn and strong behavior. She hadn’t seen her daughter since the war party left. She was worried that she was dead now too.


	12. Fearful Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dill’s village doesn’t just have mean trolls. Several are innocent and petrified.

Pansy hadn’t seen Peony, because she was tied up to a bed. The seventeen-year-old baby blue glitter troll had light blue hair and deep blue eyes. She had three children already, back to back, and was tied up so that she could be mated for a fourth child. She had tried to escape with her three children, due to being exhausted from constant childbearing. She had been tied up, so she didn’t try to leave again.

Cinder was sleeping beside her. He had had many rounds of rough sex with her. He was the father of all three of her babies. He was eighteen years old and was Red’s little brother. He looked just like him. He was taking full advantage of the fact that his father and brother were gone.

Thunder was their eldest baby. He was a sky-blue glitter trolling, with red hair and black eyes. He was fifteen months old and was hungry. He crawled over to a river rock and put it in his mouth. He tried to chew on it, but it was too hard. He spit it out and threw it at his little sister.

Rage got hit in the head, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt her. She screamed angrily and crawled towards her brother. She was a red glitter trolling with light blue hair and deep blue eyes. She was eight months old and angry that her brother hit her in the head. She plopped onto her bottom and began pulling his hair. The two began to play fight, which was very adorable considering their ages. Unfortunately, they were learning bad habits from their father already.

Danger was a month old. She was a purple glitter trolling, with light purple hair. She suckled on a pacifier but was also hungry. She arched her back and spit out her pacifier. She began to cry.

“Can’t I get some sleep?” Cinder complained as he sat up in the bed. He glared at Peony. “Get them to shut up!”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?! You’re an idiot! I’m tied up! They’re hungry!” Peony sneered and glared at him.

“Don’t you run off on me. I’ll kill you and all three of those little monsters!” Cinder untied her, and then curled back up into bed.

Peony picked up Danger first and began to nurse her. “Shh…be quiet or he’ll get mad.” She walked towards the bathroom and sat on the toilet as she fed her youngest. Once she was done, she looked at her eyes. Both were darkened. Cinder had beat her for trying to leave. She sighed and headed for the bedroom to grab Thunder and Rage. She hated her children’s names, but she wasn’t given a choice. Cinder wanted strong names. She knew that the biggest reason all three were still alive, was because they all showed deep determination and stubbornness. Something that the terrible five liked. She got to the bedroom and tucked Thunder and Rage into her hair. She headed for the kitchen and began warming up some soft food for her older babies. Once Danger was done feeding, she put her over her shoulder and burped her. She set her down on a blanket and went to feed Rage and Thunder. She was tired and sore, but her biggest concerns at that moment were her babies.

In an area not far from Cinder and Peony’s flower pod, there was a male troll. His name was Patch. He was twenty years old and had dark green skin and dark green hair. He had a splotch of yellow around his left eye. He was working on swords. His arms were sore. He took a break and went to get some water and food from his flower pod. 

Pyro saw him and stopped him from going inside. “Nope! Get back to work! We need all the weapons we can get! Go on!” He shoved him towards the smithing area.

Patch startled and hurried back over to the smithing area. He was so sore and tired. He was also thirsty and hungry. He sighed and went back to work. He didn’t look happy at all, but he didn’t want to be punished.

The trollings got to the village and looked around. Pumpkin led them towards the mining area. It was were Hail told them that his mother would be. He got in the mining area. She was very easy to find. She was near the entrance.

Poor Pansy had fallen asleep. She had her hand draped over her belly. She was exhausted.

Jadice saw that she was wounded. He walked over to her and began to heal her. “She’s having a baby soon.” He looked worried. “Who hurt her this badly?”

Sparkle Ruby walked over and helped her brother heal the poor mama. “I’m going to beat his ass!”

“Ruby!” Chrysanthemum gasped and put her hands over her mouth. “You know better than to curse!”

Pansy woke up and frowned when she saw that she was surrounded by very worried eleven and twelve-year olds. She looked between them and swallowed hard. “You children need to quiet down and get out of here. It’s very dangerous in this village.”

“We came to rescue you and beat up the bad guys.” Hurricane had a determined look on his face. He walked over to the entrance to keep watch.

Citrine looked Pansy over and frowned. “You look hungry.” He didn’t like how thin she looked.

“I am hungry.” Pansy admitted and frowned. “But I’m not allowed to eat or drink until I’m doing mining.”

“Here…” Thistle dug out a sandwich and a bottle full of juice. “You need your strength.”

Rhodochrosite pulled out a cookie and gave it to Pansy. “I have pie too. Meat pie.”

“You’re all too kind.” Pansy began to eat. She wasn’t going to turn down food and drink. “You all need to go though. You’re all in grave danger.”

“I made a promise. I’ve got to keep it.” Pumpkin made his way over to her and put his hand on her arm.

Pansy startled at his touch. She widened her eyes, suddenly seeing that she was surrounded by her deceased children. They all looked very worried about her.

“These trollings are going to protect you now mama. I love you.” Hail still looked worried, but he was glad that she was no longer alone. “We’ve got to save my sissy, Peony, too.”

“We’re going to save all the good trolls here.” Hurricane had a smile on his face. He was a spiritual troll and was going to make sure they killed all the bad trolls.


	13. A Second Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search party and trollings face a huge challenge.

Not far from the mining area, Cocoa landed on the ground near a tree. She peaked at a handkerchief. It was one Snow used to blow her nose.

Mercy climbed down and grabbed it. “They’re close.” She looked up and frowned, seeing a village. It looked poorly maintained and had garbage laying all over. She looked at the search party that came with her. “We need to be cautious. We have no idea how many are here, and there aren’t that many of us…”

“If we all work as a team, we will be alright.” Rapid suggested. He looked around and spotted the smithing area. He saw several swords leaned up against a table. “If we loot the smithing area, we will have a better chance.”

“I agree.” Rush got ready to bolt. “We better hurry.”

“On the count of three. One…” Basil got ready to run.

“Three!” Rosy ran towards the smithing area. All of them followed. They all grabbed swords from the smithing area and rushed Patch.

Patch screamed and cowered in the corner. He was pretty sure he was dead.

“Wait! He’s scared and has a peaceful spirit.” Rapid shook his head. “Hide young stranger. We won’t hurt you.” He looked around for dangerous trolls.

Patch bolted for his flower pod. He was shaking scared.

“Son of a bitch! Cinder! Get the fuck out here! Everyone! Attack!” Pyro ran towards the group with his own sword. He began to fight with Basil and Mercy.

Both Basil and Mercy were trying to slice Pyro in half, without hitting each other. 

Pearl got behind Pyro and sliced him in half.

Pyro collapsed and died immediately.

Rush looked around for danger and sneered. He was going to protect his family.

The children heard the fight and all hurried outside of the mining area. The all ran towards the fight to help the adults.

Cinder came out of his flower pod. He had a sword and knife ready. He smirked when he saw the kids. He ran over and grabbed Sparkle Ruby. He slit her throat and widened his eyes when she immediately healed herself.

Sparkle Ruby screamed angrily and began kicking and biting him.

Cinder smirked and pinned her down. “Stop fighting, or I’ll kill her!”

“Let her go!” Basil went to go attack Cinder, but Rapid grabbed him and held him. 

Rapid held Basil and frowned. “No! We can’t risk her!” He didn’t want any of the children to die if he could help it.

“What the hell do you want?!” River looked worried. She didn’t want Sparkle Ruby to die.

“You’re all going to become my slaves!” Cinder growled and glared at them all.

The children surrounded him but didn’t advance. They were all worried about the amount of blood that Sparkle Ruby had lost from the one knife slice.

“Tell us what you want us to do. We will do anything. Just don’t hurt her.” Mercy looked deeply concerned, but also saw that Cinder had opened himself up to attack from behind. She was waiting this out and keeping a straight face.

Sparkle Ruby wriggled under Cinder’s weight. She was angry. She wanted to beat the glitter out of him.

Patch had retrieved his knife. He was slowly making his way behind Cinder. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped onto Cinder’s back and slit his throat. He held on as Cinder struggled. He began stabbing him from behind.

Cinder was bleeding out but gave Patch a good fight. He slammed his knife into Sparkle Ruby’s back. He didn’t last long. He collapsed and died from his injuries.

Sparkle Ruby screamed in pain. She got up and bolted towards Basil. She clung to him and let out sobs. She was in gobs amount of pain. “Get it out! It hurts!”

Basil laid her down on her stomach and checked where the knife was. It had penetrated her liver. Removal was going to be dangerous. “I need a syringe and blood.”

“I’ll donate.” Cherry walked over and offered her arm.

Honey got her medical supplies out. She drew blood from Cherry, and then gave it to Sparkle Ruby.

Basil removed the knife from Sparkle Ruby. Between him, Rosy, Pearl, Honey, and Cherry, she was healed quickly.

“What were you children thinking?! You’re grounded! Forever!” Mercy scolded. She was angry. She looked around for more danger, but no one else was advancing towards them.

Rapid and Rush checked out the remaining trolls as they began gathering outside. No one else appeared to be dangerous. “I don’t think anyone else will fight us.”

Patch sank to his knees and sighed in relief. He was exhausted, but grateful. “Thank you…”

“We won the war auntie Mercy.” Pumpkin didn’t look happy that they were in trouble.

“We don’t know that.” Basil glared at Pumpkin.

“No! The war is over! All the bad guys are dead!” Pumpkin stomped his foot. He was angry that he didn’t get to beat any of the bad trolls up.

“Tenacious children. Let’s get going. We need to go home.” Mercy began escorting them toward Gustonia.

“We have to get Peony and Pansy.” Pumpkin insisted. He headed towards the mine.

“Get back here!” Cherry went after him. She was worried about her brother in law.

Everyone followed Pumpkin and Cherry. 

Pansy was asleep again. She startled awake when River knelt down and checked her over. “Oh my god, who are you?!” She put her hand on her chest. She was so tired and petrified that they were going to hurt her and her baby.

“My name is River. Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” River gently picked up Pansy and walked out of the mining cave. “Let’s get everyone gathered, and then head home. You’re all more then welcome to join our colony.” The young princess felt she could trust them. She headed home with Pansy in her arms. She wanted to get her back home before she gave birth. She was worried that the older mother may not survive the birth.

Basil carried Sparkle Ruby. She was weak but was going to be just fine.

Everyone packed up their things quickly and followed Princess River and the rest of her family, including the children. They were uncertain about their futures, but it appeared that everything was looking up for them from this day on.


	14. Timid Newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new trolls begin to settle into a new life.

It took several hours, but once they got home, everyone began getting introduced to each other. Of course, Poppy was very wary and cautious. She had several scouts next to her as she talked to the new colony members. She found out through River that everyone had good spirits. They all look very worried and scared. She had a bad feeling they had all been abused and assaulted.

Pansy was taken to the medical pod and tucked into a bed. Fairy was letting her sleep. It was very clear that she was beyond exhausted. She was worried about how thin she appeared to be. She hoped she had the strength to push out her baby. It appeared the baby would come at any time.

Patch was hanging out near the back of the crowd. He fidgeted shyly. He had a secret and was scared that he would be made fun of if they found out. He kept glancing around. He was very nervous.

Peony was tired too. She was leaned up against a tree and nursing little Danger. She watched Rage and Thunder wrestle.

Daisy peeked outside curiously. At just under six, she was still learning, but had already had her mother’s fierce attitude and protective streak. She saw Patch in the back and frowned. “Stranger!” She ran over and hit him where it counted.

Patch startled and held himself, so she didn’t hit there again. His eyes went wide. He was worried he would be beaten for being near a female child. He had been beaten before for being too close to any females.

“Daisy! Leave him alone!” Basil headed towards her. “Sorry, she’s very protective of her twin.”

Daisy dodged Basil and cocked her head. She didn’t get as strong of a reaction as she normally got from male trolls. She pulled down his pants so she could whack him properly. She frowned, seeing he was missing male parts. “Mama! He doesn’t have a pee pee!” She ran towards the medical pod.

Patch pulled up his pants and ran into a bush. He blended into his surroundings and hugged his knees. He began to shake.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Basil followed him into the bush and frowned when Patch blended in. He sat down next to him and looked over. “She’s a royal pain.” He saw why Patch was upset. He had questions but didn’t want to scare Patch more than he was already.

“I’m going to be in trouble.” Patch watched Basil with wide eyes. “I was too close to her.” He hoped Basil didn’t see that he was missing his manhood.

“You’re not in trouble.” Basil reassured. He smiled at Patch and offered his hand. “Let’s go back out there. Poppy still needs to meet you.”

Patch frowned and looked at the ground where his hair was touching it. He didn’t move.

“You don’t have to be scared here.” Basil scooted closer and offered his hand again.

Patch scooted away from him and startled when he bumped into River. He looked at her and screeched in surprise.

“Aw, don’t be scared.” River gave him some room. She had seen Patch and Basil retreat into the bush. She came to make sure Basil wasn’t being a jerk.

“River, Daisy pulled down his pants. He’s scared that he’ll be in trouble.” Basil sighed and frowned. He was worried about this young troll.

Patch’s screech had attracted the attention of several colony members. Sky, Poppy, Mercy, and Spinel had come over to investigate. Fairy was also on her way with Daisy in her arms. She wasn’t sure what Daisy was talking about.

“What happened?” Poppy peeked in and frowned, seeing that a new troll was blended in under the bush. “Who’s hiding?”

Patch looked at them all with wide eyes.

“You’ve been injured in the scrotal and penial area?” Fairy inquired. She looked concerned by what Daisy told her.

“Mom…” Basil glared at Fairy. He was trying to avoid that right now. He knew Patch was scared.

River winced and frowned. She had a bad feeling Patch was injured there. She didn’t see that he was missing parts. She did recall hearing Daisy scream that he was missing his pee pee. She was curious but knew that males were sensitive about talking about that body part.

“I was punished for being handsome.” Patch swallowed hard. “Now I’m ugly and the girls won’t chase me.”

Basil’s eyes went wide. He had a feeling someone cut his parts off because he was handsome. He clenched his fists and shook his head. “You’re still handsome. Don’t believe that.” He wanted to kill his attacker.

“Can you still pee?” Fairy looked worried.

Poppy put her hands over her mouth. She was shocked.

River shook her head. “I agree with Basil. You’re handsome. No one will be able to take that away.

Patch didn’t look so sure. He buried his face into his knees. “I can still pee.” He was flushed, embarrassed, and petrified.

“Is he a girl mama?” Daisy didn’t understand.

“Daisy…” Fairy sighed and looked at Patch. “I’m sorry for what my daughter did.” She turned and headed for the medical pod with her. She began having a long talk with Daisy about personal space and respect.

“Patch? There is no need to be scared. Please come out.” Basil was annoyed at his baby sister. “I’m sorry about Daisy. She’s still learning manners.”

River frowned and scooted closer. She was brushed against his hair now.

“You’re safe Patch.” Poppy smiled warmly.

Patch slowly resided his hair and startled badly when River gave him a tight hug. He wasn’t sure how to react. His eyes went wide when Poppy and Basil joined in hugging him. He wasn’t sure if this was a trick or not. He gasped when Sky and Spinel walked over and hugged him too.

“I love your eye patch. It’s very cute.” River looked into his dark green eyes. She was worried about him. He seemed so young, yet so lost.

Basil smiled and nodded. “I like his eye patch too. My newborn niece, Patience, and my father Peridot also have eye patches. Their patches are not their only splotches though.”

“He is a handsome male.” Poppy smiled at Patch and had him look up. “Don’t be ashamed of who you are. You’re loved here already, and you’re already part of our family.” She hugged him again and smiled.

Patch wasn’t used to this much affection. He hadn’t been this loved since before his mother died. He slowly relaxed in their embrace and closed his eyes. He felt safe for the first time since he was a child. He didn’t want them to let him go.


	15. Hope For A Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy’s life is starting to look up.

Once everyone was settled in, Poppy went to go check on Pansy. She walked into the medical pod and walked over to the expecting mother. She looked her over quietly, since Pansy was asleep. She could see lots of scars on her body. Some looked fresh. She frowned, seeing one of the fresh ones was on her belly. She clenched her fists. She didn’t like the bad trolls at all. She wanted to tell them off, but they were long gone. She sighed and sat down beside Pansy. She tried to think of how to help her. She had a feeling her mate was dead, since she didn’t see any older males around her age.

Pansy woke up and stretched out. She groaned feeling so sore from hours of working in the mines. She got up stiffly and startled when she saw Poppy. She cringed and bit her bottom lip. She could see that Poppy was royal, since she wore a flower crown, and assumed, correctly, that she was the queen. “If you want me to work, please give me a few minutes. I need to pee.” She got up and headed for the bathroom.

Poppy frowned and watched her head for the bathroom. She didn’t like that Pansy thought she was going to have to work while that heavily pregnant. She wanted to talk to her and get more information, but she wasn’t going to make her work.

Pansy went into the bathroom and relieved herself. Once she was done, she washed her hands and came back out. She put her hand over her belly and swallowed hard. She was feeling a contraction. She feared what Poppy would do to her baby. “What kind of work would you like for me to do?”

“The only thing I want you to do right now is rest and eat. You’re so thin.” Poppy got up and helped her towards the bed. She had her lay down. “Where’s your husband?”

“He was in the war party.” Pansy looked tense but did lay down. She laid on her side so she could face Poppy. “Are you sure there isn’t something you want me to do?”

Poppy frowned at this news. “What color was your husband?”

“Bandit was a light-yellow glitter troll with green hair and green eyes.” Pansy sighed tiredly. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so. I saw him when we cleaned up after the war. I’m so sorry.” Poppy felt her heart break. She had a feeling Bandit wasn’t the only good troll to die in the enemy colony, but her colony had to protect their own.

“I wish he didn’t have to go.” Pansy sniffled and rubbed her nose. She was trying hard not to cry. She loved her husband with all her heart.

Poppy grabbed a tissue and dried her face. “There is nothing I can do to bring him back, but I do promise we will all help you with your baby.”

“You won’t hurt my baby, right?” Pansy looked scared. She grasped her pillow during the next contraction. They were getting more intense.

“No Pansy, no one will hurt your baby here.” Poppy looked concerned. She noticed that Pansy was getting increasingly uncomfortable. “Are you in labor?”

Pansy swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m scared…”

“It’s alright, we’re going to take good care of you.” Poppy looked over at Boo, who was in so that Fairy could go home and rest. “Boo? Please come check Pansy.”

Boo nodded and walked over. He gently pulled the blanket down and checked her. “Not much longer Pansy. Deep breaths.” He began to get ready to deliver the baby. He hoped that the poor mama would live. She looked so weak.

Pansy widened her eyes when Boo’s hand touched down there. She hadn’t been checked like that before. All of her births were at home, unassisted.

Poppy took Pansy’s hand. “Squeeze my hand when it hurts.” She smiled softly.

Boo had a blanket ready and looked up at Pansy. “Push when you’re ready Pansy. I’ve got him or her. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Pansy shook her head and grabbed the blanket from him. She suddenly had a bad feeling this was a trick. She didn’t want her baby taken away. She got up stiffly and headed for the bathroom. She went in there and locked the door. She leaned on the wall and whimpered in pain.

Poppy watched her and felt her heart break. Pansy looked scared and that made her angry and sad. Birth shouldn’t be that scary for this poor mama.

Boo looked concerned. He waited by the bathroom with a key, just in case something went wrong. “Pansy? What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to steal my baby and kill it.” Pansy set the blanket down on the ground. She cried out in pain and bared down. After a few good hard pushes, she gave birth to a baby boy. She caught him and carefully set him down on the blanket. She began cleaning him gently and sighed in relief when he began letting out loud cries. He was small, due to malnutrition, but was healthy. He was light yellow glitter with light blue hair.

Poppy walked over to the door and frowned. “No, we won’t hurt your baby. Have you lost babies like this before?”

“He’s my eighth child. Six of my children have been killed…” Pansy cried as she sank to the ground. She picked up her son and helped him latch to feed. She trembled with fear. She was so worried about his safety. “Don’t worry Yarrow, I’ve got you…” She sniffled and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

Boo unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. He watched her from the doorway and smiled softly. “He’s a very pretty baby.” He looked at Poppy. “Should I go get someone from her village? She might feel more comfortable.”

“Yeah, see if Kiki or Bubbles can come.” Poppy nodded and watched Pansy. She was worried about the older mama. She looked so tired.

“Kiki and Bubbles are alive?” Pansy looked shocked. She had seen what happened to those girls before Sparrow had taken them away.

“I’ll be right back.” Boo headed out the door to go get Kiki or Bubbles. He hoped to get Pansy more relaxed. He recalled how scary it was in a new village at first.

“Yeah, Sparrow brought them here in terrible condition. Our doctor, Fairy, was able to save them both.” Poppy smiled softly. “Did I hear you call your son Yarrow? He’s very adorable.”

“You promise not to hurt him?” Pansy wanted to lay back down. She was exhausted.

“I won’t hurt him.” Poppy moved out of the doorway so she could go lay down.

Pansy got up stiffly and walked over to the bed. She laid down carefully and set Yarrow on her chest. She had a firm, but gently hold of him. She was frightened and worried. She had no plans of letting him go.

“Pansy!” Kiki hurried over and hugged her gently. She looked relieved. “I’m sorry I didn’t come and get you. Bubbles needed me, and there was a war.”

Poppy gave them room and watched them. They seemed like close friends or relatives.

“I understand.” Pansy hugged her with one arm and smiled softly when Yarrow let out a few little cries.

“Aww, he’s so cute.” Kiki admired Yarrow and smiled. “They’re so nice here. He’s going to be so much safer here.”

“That’s what I’m picking up too. They’re so much kinder here.” Pansy closer her eyes. “I’m still scared.”

“I can understand that. You lost six kids. Bubbles adopted one of the babies here. Her mother and father were killed.” Kiki smiled softly. “She’s light pink glitter with pastel yellow hair. Her name is Lullaby.”

“Aw, a sweet little baby. I’m glad she adopted after her loss. What Red did was wrong.” Pansy recalled seeing little Angel. It broke her heart that the poor baby had been killed. She knew how much that hurt.

Poppy listened to them and gave them room. She was glad that they were safe now. No one deserved what any of them had been through. They weren’t going to go through any of that again, if she could help it.


	16. Coming Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasp has a rough morning.

River, Honey, Cherry, and Basil had invited Wasp to stay with them until he was older and able to take care of his baby and himself on his own. Wasp liked his new living arrangement and spent a lot of the next two weeks sleeping. One morning, when the sun hadn’t quite risen yet, Wasp boldly crawled into bed with Basil and his wives. He grasped onto a pillow and closed his eyes tightly. “Help me, please…”

Cherry sat up and frowned. “Wasp? What are you doing in our bed?” She shook Basil gently. She had a feeling Wasp was in labor.

Basil yawned and stretched. “Yes dear?” He heard Wasp’s heavy breathing. He got up and turned on the light. “Wasp?!”

Honey woke up and sat up. She was closest to Wasp. She looked him over and found that he was bleeding. “He’s in labor.” She got out of bed and got ready to go to the medical pod.

River yawned and looked over at Wasp. She scooted closer and frowned. “I’m not sure he’ll make it to the medical pod.” She saw that there was quite a bit of blood.

“I’m going to check you Wasp.” Honey checked him and frowned. “River’s right.”

Wasp whimpered and cringed when Honey checked him. He began to shake, even though he knew Basil, Cherry, Honey, and River were safe. He was very nervous. “It hurts…”

Basil frowned and ran to get some blankets. He looked worried. Wasp was a teenager and could have issues since he had made it to term. The baby might be too big.

“Hold my hand.” Cherry offered it to him and held his hand when he grasped her hand. “Deep breaths daddy. You’re so brave.”

River went to get a glass of cool water. She could see that he was thirsty. She had a feeling he had been in pain for hours before trying to seek their help. He was sweating.

“Push when you’re ready.” Honey rubbed his back gently. She slowly spread his legs. She could see that the baby was about to emerge.

Wasp breathed hard and held Cherry’s hand tightly. He cried out as he began to push. He looked up at Basil. “Oh god, it hurts so badly!” He struggled a little bit. He cried out and arched his back when the head emerged. He whimpered and shook his head. “I can’t!”

Basil’s eyes went wide. He had a flashback of when Branch gave birth to Cherish. He looked worried. He got ready to heal the baby and Wasp.

Cherry remembered that too. She was ready to heal him immediately. She hoped the baby didn’t die like Cherish had.

“Almost there, Wasp. This little one is a big and healthy baby. You’re doing so well.” River encouraged. She looked worried.

“Just the shoulders now Wasp. Push hard!” Honey got ready to catch the baby.

Wasp screamed in pain as he pushed out a healthy baby girl. She was golden yellow glitter like her daddy, with red hair. She let out cries as Honey cleaned her up. He curled up into a ball and buried his face into the pillow. He was bleeding from a tear. He began healing himself but was very tired.

“We’ve got you. It’s alright…” Basil put his hand on Wasp and began helping him heal. He was glad that the baby was crying, and that Wasp was alive.

“Aww…look at what you made. She’s so precious.” Cherry cooed at the baby and looked at her. “She’s so cute…” She helped heal him.

“Cherry? He’s very scared.” River observed. Wasp hadn’t told them how his baby was conceived, but she suspected rape. “Wasp? What’s wrong daddy?”

Honey got the baby cleaned up and wrapped her up gently. She tried to give the baby to him.

Wasp could hear his daughter crying right next to him. He whimpered and began to cry hard into the pillow. “I’m scared!” He was shaking. “She’ll be like her father!”

River felt her heart break in half. She pulled him into a gentle hug and held him. “She’s safe Wasp. It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

Basil gritted his teeth. He heavily suspected rape now too. He shook his head and grumbled. He joined in hugging Wasp. “You will never be hurt like that again. I trust River. If she says the baby is safe, she’s safe.”

“Here Wasp, hold her. She’s so cute…” Honey offered the baby to him again. “She looks so much like you.”

Wasp slowly looked up at the baby. He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “She’s so tiny.” He sat up and widened his eyes when Honey set the baby down in his arms. “What if I’m a bad dad?” He looked down at her. “She looks like an amber stone…”

“You won’t be a bad dad.” Basil smiled at him and rubbed his back.

“Amber would be a cute name.” River smiled at him.

“I like the name Amber. It’s very cute.” Cherry nodded in agreement.

Honey helped him drink some water. She helped him get set up to feed his baby, and then went to find diapers and clothes. She wanted Amber to stay warm and dry.

“Amber…” Wasp smiled softly as his baby girl nursed. He closed his eyes and leaned lightly into Basil. He already loved this family and felt a little more confident with their reassurance. He hoped they let him stay with them forever.


	17. More Grandbabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy’s going to get more grandbabies soon, and she couldn’t be happier.

River, Honey, Cherry, Basil, and Wasp were on their way to the medical pod. They were heading there for Amber’s one-month exam to make sure she was growing well and getting big. They all arrived and smiled when they saw that Rosy was there.

“Are you alright sis?” Basil saw that Rosy didn’t look good. He walked over to her and swallowed hard. Rosy never got sick and it scared him.

Rosy had a guilty look on her face. She was supposed to wait after the royal wedding to mate with Rapid, but they had gotten busy right before the war. She was seven weeks pregnant. She looked up at her brother and smiled softly. “I’m alright Basil. Just doing some toilet hugging.”

“Rapid and Rosy couldn’t wait for the wedding.” Fairy teased as she finished examining Rosy. “We have the next generation of royal heir on the way. Lots of food and rest Rosy.” She hugged her daughter and smiled. She was nervous and excited.

“Pearl didn’t get pregnant too? That’s unusual.” Basil teased. Rosy and Pearl often did everything at the same time.

“Not going to speak for Rush, but they’re probably pregnant too.” Rapid smiled softly. He looked nervous. He reached over and gave Rosy a gentle kiss. “Mom’s going to kill me.” He laughed nervously. He was supposed to wait for the wedding, which was only a week away.

“Mom won’t kill you Rapid.” River gave her older brother a hug. “I’m happy for you.” She smiled at him. She gave Rosy a hug too. “I can’t wait to meet the babies. They’re going to be so pretty.”

Fairy put her hand over her mouth. She knew there were twins, but that was supposed to be a surprise. “Shh…”

“Oh! How many is she having River?!” Cherry was excited. She hugged Rosy gently. “I’m so happy for you!”

Rosy groaned and put her hand over her mouth. “I’m so nauseous…”

“Easy Cherry, you’ll end up wearing the water she just drank.” Rapid frowned and got a trashcan, just in case.

“Twins…” River sat down and smiled. She was feeling tired, but she suspected she was pregnant too. “We came to check Amber. I think all three of us need pregnancy checks too.” She smiled softly.

“Wait, you’re all pregnant too?” Wasp looked surprised. He set Amber down on a bed so she could be looked at.

Amber let out a coo and looked up at her daddy. She smiled and moved her legs. She was a very sweet little girl.

Basil smirked and sat by River. He was excited.

“Oh, my goodness, all three of you? You might catch up with Jade after all.” Fairy smiled softly and began checking River, Honey, and Cherry. She smiled up at them and giggled. “Amber included, you’ll take the lead with how many babies each family has. River is expecting twins, Honey has one, and Cherry is also expecting one.”

Cherry smiled and put her hand on her belly. “That explains why I feel a little sick.”

Honey smiled and hugged into Basil. “I’m so excited!”

River let out a deep breath. “We’re going to be so busy. Five babies in diapers.”

“Hey, at least there are five parents to take care of the babies.” Wasp smiled and hugged each of the girls. “Congratulations!”

“Mom raised seven of us between her, our dads, and mama Smidge, with grandpa Opal’s help. We’ll be just fine.” Basil smiled widely. He did that, proudly.

“Grandpa Opal won’t get to meet any of his great grandbabies.” Rosy teared up and began to cry. She was particularly close to Opal and missed him.

“Aww, don’t cry mama.” Rapid hugged her gently. “We can always ask Pumpkin to talk to Opal. He’s going to see the babies.”

“Rapid! What did you do?!” Pearl came in and glared at her future brother in law. She gave him a whack in the butt. “Don’t make her cry.” She smirked and went to sit down on the bed next to Amber. “Hello sweetheart…” She picked her up and held her close. “You’re getting so big…” She cooed at the month-old baby girl. She loved babies.

“Oh my god…” River’s eyes went wide. “Basil was right.” She eyed Pearl suspiciously.

“What has you shocked River?” Rush had followed Pearl in. He glanced over at his future sister in laws and sister and gasped. “Wow! Lots of babies on the way…”

“Well we do need to make up for all the lives lost during the war…” Basil stuck out his tongue.

“You mated with us before the war started.” Cherry giggled and put her hands over her mouth.

“Pearl is very pregnant.” River whispered. “Triplets…”

“Oh my god!” Pearl widened her eyes and then shot a glare at Rush. “You said twins!”

Rush flushed and put his hand behind his head. He rubbed it nervously. “Did I say twins? I meant triplets.”

“Rush has a death wish.” Rapid laughed and gave Pearl a hug.

Rosy gave Rush a whap in the butt. “Don’t lie.”

Basil whapped him too but had a huge grin on his face. He was a proud uncle.

“Wow!” Fairy’s heart raced. She was going to be a grandma to a lot of grandbabies. She wasn’t surprised, but it was more then she was expecting. She hoped everything would go well for them all.


	18. Sad Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage struggles to cope with an uncertain future.

While everyone was celebrating the news of new babies, Sage was in her flower pod getting sick in the toilet. She had ended up losing her left arm. It hadn’t healed properly and ended up dying on her not long after the war. It was removed to save her life. She was also missing a good chunk of her shoulder to assure that they got all the dead tissue. Once she was done getting sick, she got up, flushed the toilet, and went to wash her hand and rinse out her mouth. She groaned and headed for the medical pod. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that she was pregnant. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was petrified.

Apple had been staying with her. She frowned and followed her out the door. “I’m sorry you’re sick Sage.” She was very worried about her. She wanted to ask to marry her, but Sage was still struggling to cope with what happened during the war.

Sage got into the medical pod and looked between her siblings and sibling in laws. She forced a smile, before crawling into a bed to wait her turn.

“Sage?” Fairy walked over and put her hand on her arm. “Are you alright?” She was very worried about her. Sage was usually very playfully and sassy. She was being way to quiet.

“She just puked into the toilet.” Apple looked worried.

River’s heart broke. She knew exactly why Sage was sick. She looked down and frowned.

“No…” Sage closed her eyes and began to cry. She was terrified.

Basil frowned and walked over to Sage. He crawled into the bed with her and held her. “We’re all here to support you sis.”

Fairy frowned and gently examined Sage. She found two little pods. “You’re pregnant with twins dear.” She shook her head and cringed. “Basil’s right. We’re all here for you Sage. It’s going to be alright.”

River walked over to her and sat beside her. She rubbed her back gently. “I know nothing will make you feel better right now, however, your twins have good spirits. They won’t be like their father.”

“Thank you, River. That actually makes me feel a lot better.” Sage felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She snuggled into Basil and sighed. “I did want kids, eventually, but I didn’t want them to be conceived like that.”

“If you ever want someone to talk to, I’m here for you Sage. I know what you’re going through.” Wasp watched on with little Amber in his arms. He knew how scary that was.

“You’ve got this Sage. I know you’re strong.” Fairy smiled at her and ran her hand through Sage’s long blue green hair. She was glad that River reassured her. Sage came in looking so scared. She was a lot more relaxed now. “I can give you medicine.” She went to get morning sickness medication. She gave it to her and gave her a glass of water.

Sage took the medicine and drank the water. She looked at Apple and frowned. “You don’t have to be with me. You didn’t ask for children.”

“Sage? I want kids. It’s OK.” Apple’s heart raced. She didn’t want Sage to leave her. She had been acting so strange since the rape and her aura was scaring her. It was a mix of angry, sad, and relief. “I want to be your mate.” 

“You just feel sorry for me.” Sage got up and left. She sighed and headed for a spot she often hid when she needed to think. She sat down and hugged into her knees. She quietly hoped Apple ran after her, but at the same time, she knew she had just been a jerk. Why would Apple follow her? She began to sing. She was trying so hard to be strong.

“If you really want her to be your mate, you need to follow her Apple. She’s scared that you’re not serious.” Fairy nudged her towards the door.

Apple had tears in her eyes. She headed out the door and began looking for Sage. “Please Sage, I don’t want to lose you. You’re all I want and more…” She found her and pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you Sage…”

Sage startled and pushed Apple off of her. “You just feel sorry for me.” She scooted so she had her back to Apple. “Go away! Let me process this in peace!”

Apple shook her head. “I won’t ever go away. You need me now more than ever, and I don’t plan on ever letting go.” She pulled Sage into another gentle hug. She held her and ran her hand through Sage’s hair. “I don’t want to lose you. I almost lost you before. I don’t want that to ever happen again.”

Pumpkin came scampering over. He looked between the girls, and then put his hand on Sage.

Sage startled at Pumpkin’s sudden touch. She almost hit him, until she realized it was her little brother. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sage? Sweetheart? I know you’re scared, but you’ve got to let Apple help you. She wants to help you. Let her love you. You deserve to be loved.” Smidge had a bad feeling Sage thought her scars made her less. It wasn’t true. In her eyes, it showed that she was strong and willing to protect the ones she loved.

“I don’t deserve the love. I’m broken.” Sage shook her head and sniffled.

“You’re beautifully broken and I love you for it, Sage. You sacrificed yourself for your colony and family. It’s honorable and brave. I want to be yours forever, if you let me.” Apple held Sage. She had no plans of ever letting her go.

“Don’t let go of her Sage. She’s going to be good for you.” Smidge smiled softly. “Now get your ass home and get some rest. I want you to have healthy babies.”

“I’ll make sure she goes mom.” Pumpkin helped Sage stand up, and then wrapped his hair around her wrist. He began dragging her home.

Sage barely got on her feet, before Pumpkin began leading her home. “Pumpkin! Let me go!”

“I don’t think he’s going to let you go.” Apple walked with her and smiled. Sage hadn’t accepted her yet, but she wasn’t going to give up. She loved her with all her heart.

Once at Sage’s home, Pumpkin let her go. He began making her a sandwich and poured her a glass of juice. He had a determined look on his face. “You’re going to sit and stay!” He wasn’t going to take no as an answer. He was just as stubborn, if not more stubborn then Sage was.

“OK, OK, I’ll eat and rest.” Sage grumbled and headed for the bed without the food or drink. She was still nauseous. She curled up in the bed and put her hand on her belly. She was glad her babies were safe, but she wasn’t sure about being Apple’s mate. She felt Apple could find someone better. She didn’t want her to lose out on an opportunity to find someone she could love and cherish her, without all the post-traumatic stress. She didn’t want to be a burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Sage sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAbxrtKOr_Q


	19. Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out near the medical pod, and it has everyone on edge.

A few days later, Peony was on her way to the medical pod. She had left her babies with Pansy while she got checked over. She suspected she was pregnant with her fourth child, and this had her angry. She was very tired and had been having a rough time get getting her babies not to hit each other. She had changed her daughter’s names to Jelly and Grape. She hadn’t wanted the fourth baby, and Cinder had forced it on her. As she approached the medical pod, she went to open the door and got plowed into by Sage as she was leaving the medical pod. She stumbled back and growled. “Watch where you’re going!”

Sage was on her way out of the medical pod. She had stopped by to see Peridot. He was in with Boo. Peridot was trying to do some things in the medical pod, even though he only had one leg. He mostly helped with medicine, since there was so many pregnant trolls. They were going through a lot of anti-nausea medicine. When she ran into Peony, she startled badly. She shoved Peony away and then got in her face. “Do you want a piece of me?!” She clenched her fist and sneered. She threw a punch but missed.

Peony dodged her and clenched her teeth. She picked Sage up and slammed her to the ground. She pinned her down and glared down at her. “What’s your problem?!”

Sage screamed when she got pinned down. She had a flashback of the war, when Ember hurt her. She began to wriggle and scream. She couldn’t get out of under the weight of Peony. She began whapping her with her hair.

“Calm down!” Peony grabbed Sage’s hair so she would stop whapping her. She frowned and startled when she was suddenly surrounded by several trolls.

Basil grabbed Peony and pulled her off of Sage. “What the fuck are you doing on top of Sage?!”

Sage got up and began throwing punches at Peony. Her cheeks were flushed red.

Sky hurried over and grabbed Sage by the arm. He pulled her into a hug and held her. “Easy Sage…” He yelped when Sage hit him in the balls. He groaned and let her go. He held himself and whimpered. “Oh my god, I’m going to be sick.” He turned and began to puke. He began healing himself.

Peony had been hit a few times in the face. She had a bloody nose. She moved away and wiped her nose. “She’s crazy!” She gagged when Sky began to puke. She covered her mouth and whimpered. She looked for a place to puke, but couldn’t hold it in. She began puking as well.

Sage gagged and began to throw up too. She whimpered and held her stomach.

“That’s enough!” Creek hurried over and frowned. He gagged at the sound of puking. He glared at them all. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“Peony attacked Sage!” Basil looked angry. “She freaked her out!” He was holding back attacking Peony since she was a mama and he didn’t want to hurt a young mother.

“That’s not what I saw.” Sky said as his stomach settled. “They bumped into each other and Sage threw the first punch. Peony was just defending herself…”

Peony finished puking and looked over at them. She spit out some blood from her nosebleed and looked away. She was pretty sure she was going to be punished for defending herself.

Sage groaned when she finished getting sick. She looked up and frowned. “What just happened?”

“Sage, you attacked Peony.” Creek sighed and held his stomach. He was pregnant too, and smelling the puke wasn’t helping him.

Basil looked confused now. It wasn’t like Sage to randomly attack and be this confused.

Sky looked at Peony. “You better get checked over and healed Peony. Your nose looks broken.”

Peony hesitated, and then headed into the medical pod. She looked wary and unsure.

Sage looked shocked. She backed away and screamed when she bumped into a blade of grass. She burst into tears and ran to go hide again. She found a crevasse and squeezed into it. She sat down and hugged her knees. She was shaking scared.

“Basil go console her. I’m going to talk to Peony.” Creek went into the medical pod.

Basil nodded and went to look for Sage. He was worried about his sister.

Sky headed home. He wanted to brush his teeth.

Peony was being examined by Peridot. She wasn’t making eye contact. She didn’t look happy.

“You’re pregnant Peony.” Peridot fixed her nose and began to heal her.

Creek waited for Peridot to finish with her.

Peony grasped the sides of the bed and let out a painful cry when her nose cartilage got shifted. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was not happy that she was pregnant again. “I want a break. I’m so tired of being pregnant…”

“I’m sorry Peony. It’s too late for preventatives. You have no choice.” Peridot finished healing her. He used crutches to go to a seat. He sat down and looked at Creek. “I heard the fight outside the medical pod. Who won?” He had a feeling his eldest won. He was worried about her. She was struggling to cope with what happened to her.

“Neither of them won.” Creek sighed and looked a Peony. “Peony, I know you’re tired and you’re a young mama. If you like, I can get some trolls over to help you babysit. If you like, when the baby comes, we can give it to a family whom are unable to conceive.”

“A babysitter would be nice. Thank you.” Peony frowned and sighed. “I won’t give up for adoption. That wouldn’t be fair for my baby.”

“All my kids love babies. I’m sure you can find plenty of babysitters. Just watch out for Sage. She’s a spitfire.” Peridot smiled softly.

“Yes, she is. She’s acting like she’s got some very severe post traumatic going on. She’s not normally that nasty. She hasn’t been the same since the war.” Creek frowned. “I’m sorry she attacked you.”

Peony nodded and curled up on her side. She didn’t understand it, but she didn’t want to pick a fight. She was tired and didn’t feel good. She just wanted to get some sleep. She was a tired teenage mama.


	20. Double Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapid and Rush get married to Rosy and Pearl.

A week later, everyone began to gather. Rapid had chosen his future queen and was going to marry her. He had talked to his slightly younger twin, and both had agreed to get married on the same day. They planned on pulling a prank on their wives. They both kept a straight face as they began getting ready for their big day.

Rosy and Pearl were also done getting ready. They helped each other get ready.

“I think Rush is up to no good. They’re going to be naughty. I already see it happening.” Pearl warned her identical twin.

“I think so too. Rapid couldn’t stop laughing this morning. It was sort of creeping me out.” Rosy was queasy and nervous. The wedding was delayed due to her morning sickness. She was very nauseous. She took some anti-nausea medicine, and then worked on her hair.

“Are you even up to this? You look like you might blow.” Pearl checked her forehead and frowned. “You’ve been so sick.”

“I don’t want to wait any longer. We’re going to start showing soon.” Rosy looked up and flushed when she saw that Peridot was right beside them. “Dad, you’re leg.” She looked around for his crutches.

Peridot had a prosthetic attacked to his leg stump. He had been practicing walking with it. He was still wobbly, but he was able to walk without his crutches. He wanted to walk his girls to the concert mushroom. The prosthetic was decorated with glitter, and had a metal stack running halfway down, with an arch at the end that looked like a boot. “I’m so proud of you two. I love you.”

“You’re walking without crutches.” Pearl teared up and gave him a warm hug. She was so proud of him, but was worried that he would fall down. He was coping with having one leg very well but she was worried he would get hurt. “I love you dad.”

“Boo did a great job making it.” Rosy looked it over and then looked up at him. “I love you too dad.”

“I want to walk you both to the concert mushroom. I’m not walking very fast, but I want to do it.” Peridot hugged his daughters and smiled. “Your so pretty, just like your mother.”

“Aww…dad…” Pearl took his hand and smiled. She was so glad he survived the war and was able to walk with them to the concert mushroom.

“One more flower.” Rosy gently stuck a small flower in her long multicolored hair. There were dozens of them sticking out of her hair. She put her flower tiara in her hair, and then put a smaller one in Pearl’s hair. “Let’s get going.” She took Peridot’s free hand and walked slowly for the door.

Peridot held their hands and took slow steps. He was unable to bend the prosthetic, so his gait was a little stiff. It took a little bit of time, but he got them there without falling. He let the girls go and sniffled as he watched them walk over to Rapid and Rush. “Take care of my girls.” He hobbled his way over to his husband and wives. He was so proud.

“You did great Peridot.” Fairy kissed him and smiled at him.

Young Wonder was taking lots of pictures. He was doing it in his father’s honor. He was still a teenager, but he wanted to make his daddy Biggie proud.

Apple was sitting next to Sage and was holding her hand. She was able to get her to dress really pretty and had done her hair. She was trying so hard to win her heart.

Sage watched her twin sisters. She had tears in her eyes. She remembered not long ago she was protecting them from these same boys. She was glad they were happy.

Jade cheered happily and hugged Amethyst. “My sisters are getting married!” She was happy for her sisters.

Basil eyed Rapid and Rush. He was protective of his twin sisters. He wanted them happy. “Better take good care of them. If not I’ll beat you up!”

Sky had little Patience in his arms and was watching with a huge smile on his face.

Obsidian leaned on Sky and smiled. He was happy for his adoptive brothers. He was glad that they got to marry the ones they loved.

Spinel triggered a glitter bomb and smirked as everyone was suddenly covered in glitter. He looked over at his nieces and stuck out his tongue.

Rosy looked over at Spinel and widened her eyes. She burst out laughing. She was amused. She looked up when Rush walked over and took her hands.

Rush had Rapid’s crown in his hair. He took Rosy’s hand and led her towards the top of the concert mushroom. He was keeping a straight face.

Pearl giggled and stuck her tongue out at Spinel. He was coping well with his hand and eye loss. She was proud of him.

Rapid walked over to Pearl and took her hand. He snorted and smiled. He was having a harder time keeping a straight face.

Rosy noticed right away that she didn’t have her future husband. She shot a look over at Pearl and smirked when she got the same look. They had both noticed. She decided to play along.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today. Today we witness the union of two young princes with two lovely young ladies. Prince Rapid, do you take Rosy as you wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?” Creek looked at the young couples. He had no clue. Rapid and Rush just looked too much alike.

“Yes, I will care for her forever and always.” Rush smiled down at Rosy.

“Rosy, do you take Prince Rapid, to have and to hold until death do you part?” Creek frowned, realizing Rosy was beginning to pale. He hoped she could hold on.

“I do.” Rosy tried hard not to get sick.

“Prince Rush, do you take Pearl to be your wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?” Creek looked at Rapid and Pearl.

“Always…” Rapid smiled down at Pearl.

“Pearl? Do you take Prince Rush, to have and to hold until death do you part?” Creek smiled at them.

“Of course.” Pearl smiled up at Rapid. She knew they were so naughty. She wondered how far they were going to take it.

“Then by the power invested by me, you're now husbands and wives. You may kiss your wives.” Creek backed up. Rosy looked like she might not be able to kiss.

Rush knelt and went to kiss Rosy. His eyes went wide when she puked all over his suit.

Rosy held her stomach and groaned as she heaved up her breakfast. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Rapid held his stomach and began to laugh. That was supposed to be him that was covered in puke. He walked over to Rosy and began cleaning her up. 

Pearl giggled and walked over to Rush. She began cleaning him up with a clean hanky. “That’s what you get for switching wives. You made her sick at the thought.”

Rush smiled softly and chuckled. “You noticed? I’m so busted.” He kissed her and smiled.

Rosy leaned heavily onto Rapid and groaned. “Sorry…”

Rapid kissed Rosy’s cheek. “I’ll give you a real kiss a little later love. I’m sorry you’re not feeling good.”

Creek looks so confused. “You two switched places? Oh my god, now I have to start over.” He saw a glare from Rosy. “I’m kidding! Don’t kill me!” He chuckled and backed away from the cranky mama. “I present you Prince Rapid and Princess Rosy. I would also love to introduce Prince Rush and Princess Pearl.”

Everyone cheered in approval. Despite the unexpected vomitus, the wedding was a very welcomed event after the tragic events two months earlier. They were very happy for the young couples.


	21. Another Daddy For Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Obsidian make a move on young Patch.

A week later, while working in the smithing area, Patch accidently hit his hand with the hammer. He let out a holler in pain, and then headed for the medical pod. He hadn’t smashed his hand like that in months. He would normally seek Wasp for healing, but now he actually had other options. He got to the medical pod and stepped in. He sat on a bed and avoided eye contact. He tried hard not to talk or be near too many trolls. He was still wary, despite reassurance that he was a welcomed member of the colony. He was scared that he was in trouble.

Sky was in the medical pod that day, but his shift was over. He was trading out with Boo. He walked over to Patch. “What’s wrong Patch?” He could see the painful look on his face.

“I crushed my hand with the hammer.” Patch closed his eyes and winced as he offered his hand.

“Ouch, that hurts.” Boo came over and looked at his hand. “Sky hold his other hand. I need to set a couple of these bones.”

“You need to be careful Patch.” Sky frowned and looked at his hand. It was already starting to bruise and looked broken. He held Patch’s right hand. “Squeeze tight.”

Patch held Sky’s hand and startled when Boo gently grabbed his hand. He squeezed Sky’s hand tightly as Boo set the bones in his hand. He whimpered and cringed. That really hurt.

“You’re so brave Patch.” Boo got his hand bones set. “Go ahead and heal him Sky.”

Sky began to heal him. “Why don’t you come home with me and have dinner? You need a break from work. Give your hand a rest.”

“I don’t want to bother you guys. You have a baby at home.” Patch blushed when Sky had him look up.

“Actually, Fairy took her home for some grandparents time.” Sky smirked and caressed his cheek. He let him go when he was done healing him. “Have a good night Boo.” He took Patch’s hand and led him towards his flower pod. He had been trying for weeks to get Patch to come over for dinner, but now he had a good excuse to drag him there.

“Good night Sky.” Boo smiled and watched him retreat.

Patch’s eyes went wide as he was practically dragged towards Sky and Obsidian’s flower pod. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had suspicions. Sky and Obsidian had been flirting with him. He was worried that they would want to be mates. He wasn’t going to be able to provide babies, or so he thought.

Sky got to his flower pod and opened the door. He was welcomed by the savory smell of soup and fresh bread. He let Patch go as he stepped in. “Patch, you’re in for a treat. Obsidian is a fabulous cook.”

“You got him to come over?” Obsidian walked over and smiled up at Patch. “Sky’s a great cook too. Branch taught us some great recipes.” He headed back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

“Dinner does smell good.” Patch whispered. He followed Obsidian and salivated when he smelled the food.

“Yes, he broke his hand. He needs rest.” Sky winked at Obsidian, and then took a spoon and tested the soup. “Oh! Needs a tiny bit of ground rosemary.” He put a pinch in and then tested it. “Perfect!”

“I knew it was missing something.” Obsidian began setting up the table. He put sliced bread and pumpkin spread on the table.

“How can I help?” Patch wanted to help, but he didn’t want to be in the way either.

“Sit down and relax.” Sky smiled at Patch and scooped soup into the bowls. He headed for the table and set them at the table. He had a big smile on his face.

“All set.” Obsidian sat down at the table and began spreading pumpkin spread onto the fresh bread.

Patch sat down and looked at the food. “It smells good.” He waited to try it. “Thank you for having me over.”

“You’re so welcome Patch.” Sky sat down and began dipping his bread in the soup. He was hungry after healing Patch. He began to eat quietly.

Obsidian began to eat as well. “You’re welcome to eat Patch. You don’t have to wait.”

Patch blushed and began to eat. He groaned and shivered as he taste buds were exploded with flavors. He was not a good cook, so he wasn’t used to all the good flavors. “This is so good.”

Sky smirked and shared a look with Obsidian. They got him caught and were reeling him in. He had a feeling he would get him with food.

“It’s Branch’s recipe.” Obsidian smiled over at him. “I made cookies too.”

Patch devoured ever last crumb and drop. He put his hand on his stomach and sighed in contentment. “That was delicious. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner. I’m going to have to wait on cookies. I’m so full.”

Sky finished his soup. He licked his lips and took care of the dishes. He whistled as he headed for the sink.

“I understand.” Obsidian looked at Patch and smiled. He moved closer and looked at the patch over his eye. He thought it was so cute. It added to his handsomeness. He admired him and gave him googly eyes.

Patch blushed when he noticed that Obsidian was giving him flirtatious looks. He squirmed and swallowed hard. “Obsidian, you’re giving me the look.”

“What look is that?” Sky came in with a cookie. He munched on it and looked down at his husband. He smirked when he saw the look he was giving. He gave Patch the same look.

Obsidian giggled and put his hand on Patch’s thigh.

Patch squirmed a little bit, feeling all tingly. He blushed and looked down. “Sky, you know what happened.”

“Yes Patch, I’m aware you’ve lost body parts.” Sky had him look up. “That’s alright. Love is not all about sex. Besides, you probably still have feeling down there. Did they remove your pod?” He was worried that Patch might not be able to have kids at all. If not, he was alright with that, but he knew it would bother Patch more.

“I only lost my penis and scrotum…” Patch was flushed red all over now. He was nervous.

“So, you can have kids.” Obsidian grinned and looked up at Sky. He was glad for Patch’s sake.

“May I examine you?” Sky bit his bottom lip. He was curious what Patch felt and wanted him. He was absolutely stunning.

Patch let out a nervous laugh. “You want to examine me?” His heart began to race. “At the kitchen table?”

“Patch has a point. Let’s move to the bedroom.” Obsidian grabbed Patch’s hand and pulled him up.

Sky picked Patch up and carried him to the bedroom. He set him down and smiled up at Patch. “Better?”

“Y-yeah…” Patch blushed and looked between them. “I won’t be able to please you two.”

“I think you’ll do just fine.” Obsidian helped Patch out of his pants. He looked at what remained of his manhood. He had a hole where he could pee, and a little bump where his penis use to be. He had a feeling they could still please him by touching that bump.

“Relax Patch…” Sky gently began checking his genitalia out. “I think you’ll still be able to feel pleased.” He checked his hole and found that it appeared untouched. “Are you a virgin?”

“No one has been interested in me, so yes, I’m a virgin.” Patch held still as Sky checked him out. He blushed, feeling the blood collect in what remained of his penis. He was aroused.

Obsidian noticed it. He looked at Sky. “You’ve got him turned on.”

Sky looked down and smiled. He moved to face Patch but wasn’t on top of him. “Will you be ours, please?”

Patch nodded slowly and looked into Sky’s light blue eyes. He pulled him closer and tested a kiss.

Obsidian smiled and crawled over to Patch’s face. He ran his hand through Patch’s dark green hair. “We’re going to be a family.”

Sky returned the kiss and held Patch close. He broke the kiss and looked up at Obsidian. “Yes, one happy family.” He kissed Obsidian next.

Patch shivered when Obsidian played with his hair. It felt good. Once Obsidian was done kissing Sky, he kissed Obsidian next. He was so glad that they accepted him the way he was.

Obsidian shoved his tongue into Patch’s mouth and exchanged saliva with him. He rubbed his own member as it began to swell. He was aroused too.

Sky helped Patch out of his shirt and removed his own clothes. He pressed into Patch and began rubbing his crotch very slowly and gently. 

Patch moaned when Sky touched him down there. He shivered and reached over to Obsidian. He began rubbing his member gently. “Feels so good.”

“It does…” Obsidian moaned and kissed Patch as he rubbed his member.

Sky smiled and repositioned so he was over Patch. He gently and slowly pushed his member into Patch’s hole. He moaned, feeling that Patch was tight. He began rocking his hips slowly at first. He slowly picked up a good rhythm.

Patch moaned loudly and arched his back. He had never felt so much pleasant pleasure in his life. He pulled Sky close and began kissing him passionately. He was very pleased.

Obsidian smirked and got behind Sky. He pushed his member into his mate’s hole and began thrusting into him slowly. He moaned in pleasure.

Sky felt Obsidian’s member. He moaned from the double sensation. He thrust faster, and bumped hips with him. He gasped when Obsidian grabbed and pulled his hair. “Obsidian…” He bit his lip and shivered in delight.

Patch gasped when Sky began pounding him harder. He moaned loudly and moved his hips with their thrusts. He was a very happy boy.

The three of them took turns mating with each other well into the night. They tried different positions and techniques, before curling up with each other for the remainder of the morning. They were happy to be a family.


	22. Weathering The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits the mountains hard, which causes widespread panic.

Jade was still three weeks from her due date, when a large thunderstorm began plowing the area with heavy rain and hail. She was curled up in bed and trying to ignore the loud booms outside the flower pod. She frowned and startled when a larger hail stone hit the flower pod and made it shake. She whimpered and put her head under a pillow. She was petrified for her safety and the safety of her quadruplets.

Amethyst was right there in the bed with her, hovering over her protectively. The hail stones were very scary.

Jade got tense, feeling her belly tighten from a contraction. She grasped Amethyst’s hand and whimpered. “I’m so scared.”

“I’ll protect you. It’s going to be OK.” Amethyst slowly relaxed when he no longer heard the large stones outside. He sat up and went to check for damages. The flower pod was still shaking due to the wind.

“Amethyst? I think I’m in labor.” Jade had tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to go outside, but she wasn’t sure if the flower pod was even safe with how strong the winds were.

Amethyst cursed and hurried back into the bedroom. He gently picked her up and hurried towards the medical pod. His eyes went wide, seeing that outside was covered in hail stones. Some of the flower pods had been knocked to the ground. He looked around and bit his bottom lip. He was scared and unsure what to do.

“Amethyst! Get her into the bunker!” Branch ran over and began leading him towards the bunker. He looked worried.

“Tornado!” Fairy screeched and pointed towards a funnel cloud. “Everyone get to the bunker! Now!!!” She began running around and looking for her children. She wanted everyone to get to the bunker as fast as possible.

Luckily for them all, they were too high up for it to turn into a real tornado. The funnel cloud was causing high winds and did knock some of them over as they hurried for the bunker.

“I’m in labor!” Jade screamed in fear and agony. She clenched her hand around Amethyst’s arm. She was petrified. She didn’t want her babies to get hurt or die. They were early and the storm was scary.

Branch did a quick check while running beside Amethyst. “You’ll make it into the bunker dear. Deep breaths. It’s alright.” He stayed beside them just in case he had to catch one of his grandbabies.

Sage’s flower pod had been knocked over. Apple was searching desperately for Sage. She found her and picked her up. She ran towards the bunker with her. She had a broken jaw, and broken ribs, but was more worried about Sage then her own injuries.

“I’m alright Apple, I was just pinned. Set me down. I can walk.” Sage had a gash on her forehead, and her nose was bleeding. She put her hand on her belly. Her babies were far enough along that she could feel them moving. They appeared to be alright, despite the fall. She looked up at Apple and saw the concerned look on her face. It was at that moment that she realized that Apple really did care about her. Her eyes softened and tears filled her eyes. “You’re hurt too…”

Apple got Sage into the bunker and set her down. She held Sage and cried softly. “I need you safe.” It hurt to talk, but she wanted Sage to know that. “Love you…”

“I love you too.” Sage held her gently. She waited patiently for assistance for both of them.

Amethyst got Jade into the bunker and onto a bed. He hurried to go grab blankets. He was a very nervous daddy.

Once everyone was safely in the bunker, Branch shut the door and hurried to the back. He looked around to make sure everyone who was hurt got the attention they needed. He noticed Sage and Apple. “I need help over here!” He helped set Apple’s jaw.

Fairy went to the room Jade was in and got ready to catch the babies. They were premature, so they were her biggest concern.

Boo and Peridot worked together to fix bones and heal. 

Basil, Sky, Rosy, and Pearl hurried into the room Jade was in. They were all worried and excited for their second oldest sister.

“It hurts so badly!” Jade screamed in pain. “I’m so scared!”

Sage heard that and hurried towards the room Jade was in. Her gash and nose had just been healed, but she was still covered with blood. She saw that she was about to give birth. She put her hand over her mouth and walked over. She sat down beside her and smiled. “You can do it sis.” She was excited for her.

“You’re doing a good job.” Amethyst had a hold of her hand and held her from behind. He was trying to stay calm for her. He knew she was scared.

“Push when you’re ready Jade. First baby is right here.” Fairy got ready to catch the first baby. She was wet from rain and had peed herself, but her primary concern was her grandbabies. She was trembling from anxiety. The storm brought back awful memories from the flood.

Jade grasped tightly to Amethyst’s hand and pushed. She screamed in pain as the first baby was born. She looked up with wide eyes and watched as her mama cleaned her daughter.

The first baby was blue-violet glitter, with light blue blotches and multicolored silver, blue, and light blue hair. She let out weak cries as Fairy cleaned her up.

“Good job Jade!” Basil cheered happily. “She’s so cute!”

“She’s so precious.” Amethyst gave Jade a small kiss and smiled.

“She’s so pretty…” Jade whimpered and pushed for the second baby.

Fairy gently gave the first baby to Sky, and then got ready to catch the second baby.

Jade gave birth to a boy next. He was a light green glitter trolling with light blue and silver two-toned hair. 

Fairy cleaned him up and struggled to get him to cry. She rolled him to his belly and patted his back. She sighed in relief when he let out weak cries. She gently gave him to Rosy to hold.

Sage was tense but sighed in relief when her nephew began to cry. “Good job sis.” She hugged her gently. “Two more. I know you can do it.”

Jade breathed hard and groaned. She was already tired. She bared now and pushed for the third baby. She cried out as he was born. He was an identical twin to the second baby. “Oh god, I’m so tired.” She looked down and watched her mama clean her son up.

Fairy worked on the third baby. He needed a little encouragement, but he started to cry too. “Good boy…” She gave him to Basil to hold.

Peridot peeked in but saw that the room was full. He watched from where he was and smiled. He was so proud of his baby girl, and his eldest children. They were great parents and supporters.

Chenille and Guy Diamond also peeked in. The quadruplets were their first grandbabies. They smiled at each other, and then looked at the crying newborns.

“One more mama. You’re doing a great job.” Amethyst kissed her and ran his hand through her multicolored hair. He was worried about her, but she was doing a great job.

“I can’t do it. I’m too tired.” Jade frowned and closed her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and let out a sob.

“You’re the strongest troll I know. If anyone can do it Jade, you can.” Sage caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

“You can do it Jade.” Rosy cheered on. She was happy for her sister.

“Just a couple more pushes.” Pearl couched her gently.

“You’re doing so well. One more baby mama.” Sky encouraged her. He knew she was pooped.

“Almost there. So close! I know you can do it!” Basil had a huge grin on his face. He was proud of her.

“I love you. You’re so strong Jade.” Amethyst held her close and squeezed her hand. He knew she was tired, but he also knew the baby needed to come out.

Jade sniffled and bared down. After a couple of pushes, she had a baby girl. She was light teal, with light green, blue-violet, and silver blotches with glitter. She had silver colored hair. She cried as Fairy cleaned her up. Jade relaxed and leaned heavily on Amethyst. She was exhausted.

“They’re so cute!” Fairy finished cleaning the baby up and gave her to Jade. “You did a very good job.” She helped Jade set up two of the babies to feed.

“Let’s give them storm names.” Amethyst suggested with a smile.

“I like that idea.” Jade looked down at the first and fourth baby. “Storm and Tempest for the girls? Lightning and Bolt for the boys?”

“Beautiful names my love.” Amethyst smiled and admired the babies. He was so proud of his wife and babies. He couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love.


	23. Purple Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is honored for her bravery during the war.

A few weeks later, everyone was getting ready for another wedding. Sage and Apple were getting married. Jade was up and moving around. She was helping make Sage’s hair. Satin and Chenille were working on making last minute adjustments to her dress. Her twins had gone through a growth spirit, and the dress no longer fit comfortably around her midsection.

“I’m so hungry.” Sage complained. “Can I have a snack?” She was always hungry at this point in her pregnancy. She was eating multiple small meals throughout the day to keep up with the two growing babies.

“I have a snack for you!” Basil had a special treat all ready for her. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a box from his bag. He took a cupcake out of the box and headed towards his sister with it. It was a jalapeno stuffed cupcake with cream cheese and raspberry frosting. He knew his sister loved raspberries and hoped that the tart flavored berry would hide the scent of jalapenos. He gave it to her and smiled. “I made it special, just for you.”

Sage eyed him suspiciously. She was going to kill him if it exploded on them. So far everyone’s weddings had been somehow foiled by their brothers. She wasn’t going to be happy if he got frosting all over her dress. She tasted the frosting and groaned. It was really yummy. She took a bite out of it and felt tears instantly fill her eyes. The jalapeno was spicy and was making her eyes water. She liked it though and began to devour it. “Oh my god, that’s so good!”

Basil’s jaw dropped. He was not expecting her to like it. He groaned and crossed his arms. Plan A didn’t work. He was going to have to mess with her another way. He left to talk it over with Sky.

Jade giggled and put her hand over her mouth. “He just tried to prank you. Do you actually like it?” Her own eyes watered from how strong the spice was.

“Yes, it’s very good. I’ve got to get the recipe.” Sage licked her lips when she finished the cupcake. She licked her fingers of frosting and groaned. “I want another one.”

“He probably only made one.” Jade smiled softly. “I’ll make you something with jalapenos later though. After the wedding is over.”

“Sounds fair. I’ll be alright.” Sage put her hand on her belly when her twins wriggled a little bit. They had awoken and were making their presence known.

“Man, he put a strong one in that cupcake.” Satin gagged and put her hand over her mouth. She didn’t like the smell of hot peppers.

“Don’t puke.” Chenille put one last stitch in the dress, and then stood up and began working on last minute touches with Sage’s hair.

Jade put glitter blush on Sage’s cheeks and put a flower in her hair. “You’re so pretty.”

Sage held still as they worked on her hair and makeup. “You’re biased.” She looked at Satin and smiled softly when she took the sleeve on the left and began sewing it over her heart. She missed her arm, but she was coping well without it. She was righthanded and had learned to use her hair when tasks required two hands.

“Alright, we’re all set. Let’s get going.” Chenille opened the door and smiled at them.

Sage headed out the door. She held hands with Jade as they headed for the concert mushroom. She was nervous and excited. She spotted Apple and walked towards her. She gave her a light kiss. “I love you…”

Apple kissed her back and giggled when she smelled her breath. “You just ate a hot pepper.”

“Basil tried to prank her and failed miserably. She liked it.” Jade giggled and then headed over to Amethyst to sit with him. She had Storm and Tempest in her hair, and he had Lightning and Bolt. They were adjusting well to parenthood.

Poppy was doing the marriage this time. Creek wasn’t feeling well and had stayed in bed. She got on top of the mushroom and waited for Apple and Sage.

Sage looked around and blushed. A lot of trolls had their eyes on her. She walked over to the mushroom and squealed when Basil sudden lifted her up onto the top with his hair. “Basil!” She reached her hair down and whapped him. “Don’t sneak up on me!” She glared at him.

Basil smirked up at her, and then did the same thing to Apple. He ignored the second whap from Sage. He was amused that he startled her.

Sky set off a fart bomb, that made a very loud farting sound. He smirked and went to stand by Patch and Obsidian.

Patch gagged and plugged his nose as the air filled with stench. He was pregnant and struggling to keep food down already. They hadn’t told anyone about the pregnancy yet.

“Who let out the stink?!” Branch looked around, and then glared at his eldest sons. He had a feeling they were the brains of this.

“I’m going to kick your asses!” Sage sneered and shot a glare at them both. They were major brats.

Poppy cleared her throat and let out a soft giggle. She wasn’t surprised. This was not the first time a wedding had been pranked. She looked around and smiled. “Thank you, everyone for gathering here today. Before we get started, I wanted to present a pin to Sage, for her brave actions during the war. I found out recently, that if she didn’t take the actions she had, we would have all lost Peridot and Guy Diamond. For your brave actions, I will give you the honor of being the colony’s royal guard. Here is your purple heart pin for bravely protecting our colony.” She pinned the purple heart onto the sleeve of her dress, where it touched her heart.

Everyone cheered in approval. They were happy that Sage was given such a high honor, and that she was finally acknowledged for her brave actions.

Sage gasped and hugged Poppy. “Thank you so much Poppy!” She held the queen close and sniffled. “This means so much.” She let her go and faced Apple. “I love you.” She gave her a hug next.

Apple hugged Sage and smiled. “I love you too.”

“Sage, do you take Apple? To have and to hold until death do you part?” Poppy smiled at them.

“I do.” Sage smiled and looked into Apple’s purple eyes.

“Apple, do you take Sage, to have and to hold until death do you part?” Poppy looked excited for them.

“Of course.” Apple giggled and squirmed with excitement.

“Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss!” Poppy watched them and smiled.

Sage pulled Apple close and kissed her. She was very happy.

Apple kissed her back and held her new wife close. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.


	24. Once Upon A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events leads to much heartbreak in the colony.

A week later, Satin and Chenille were on their way to the medical pod with Mr. Dinkles. Mr. Dinkles had been very depressed and hadn’t been himself since Biggie died. The older worm was dying. They got to the medical pod and set him down in a bed.

Fairy walked over and frowned. She felt her heart break in half. “I’m very sorry. There’s nothing I can do. I’ll go get Banana so she can say goodbye.” She hurried out the door. It didn’t look like there was much time.

“I should get the kids.” Chenille had tears in her eyes. She was sad to see Mr. Dinkles go.

“No...” Satin shook her head. “I don’t think any of them are ready to see this.” She began to sob inconsolably. She had been struggling to keep it together since Biggie’s death, but it was so hard. She missed him so much. She held Mr. Dinkles close. She wanted to hold him in the last moments of his life. “We love you Mr. Dinkles.”

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles snuggled weakly with Satin. He was hurting and tired. He knew his time had come. He drifted off into the spirit world, in his mama’s arms.

Chenille held her twin sister and cried with her. Mr. Dinkles was going to be greatly missed.

Fairy came in and frowned, noticing she had just missed his passing. She walked over with Banana and sniffled. “Say goodbye mama. He’s with his daddy Biggie now.” She was very sad. She had watched Mr. Dinkles’ birth.

Tears filled Banana’s eyes and ran down her cheeks. She was no spring chicken either but was only about a year older. She still had time left. She snuggled into Fairy and closed her eyes. She was a sad glitter worm.

The four of them mourned Mr. Dinkles’ death for about fifteen minutes, before Faith came rushing into the medical pod. She had Creek in her arms. He was still sick, and nothing was healing his illness. She set him down on a bed and let out a sob. “He’s not breathing!” She broke down and began to sob. She had her hand on her belly. She was pregnant, and she was scared he might never meet their youngest baby.

Poppy was right behind her. She was sobbing and shaking.

Fairy set Banana down on the ground and hurried over to Creek. She got on the bed and checked his pulse. She didn’t find one. She began preforming life saving measures on him. She stifled a sob. “Get a healer!” She didn’t want him to die. They all needed him.

Chenille bolted out of the medical pod and grabbed the first healer she saw. She dragged Sky towards the medical pod. “We have an emergency!”

Sky’s eyes went wide. He hurried after her and went into the medical pod. He frowned and began helping Fairy with Creek. “Is he far enough along to try and save the baby?!”

“He’s not dying!” Faith glared at Sky, and then let out another sob. She didn’t want him to die.

“Oh god…” Poppy sobbed and shook her head. She didn’t want to lose him either.

“No, he’s only four and a half months along. There’s no way.” Fairy tried for a little longer. She gave up and began to sob into her hands. Their king was gone. It was unclear what had made him so sick, but whatever it was, it was not survivable.

Satin and Chenille turned to each other and held each other as they sobbed. One of their close friends was gone, which only added to their grief over Mr. Dinkles.

Faith turned to Poppy and hugged her close. She sobbed as she held her mate close. Creek had helped her face a lot of demons and sadness. She didn’t want him to go.

Poppy shook her head and sobbed. She held Faith to her. Her heart was crushed.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Creek, Creek’s baby, and Mr. Dinkles. They were going to be buried together in the same casket. It seemed fitting to have him with Creek, since he loved glitter worms and all other living creatures. Everyone was gray and crying. Creek’s loss was unexpected and heartbreaking. They all hoped Poppy and Faith would cope without him.

Rapid was barely eighteen, but he knew his mom was struggling. He walked over to Poppy and hugged her. “If you need me to take over early, I’ll do it.”

“No son, not yet. I’ll be alright.” Poppy sniffled and rested her hand on her belly. They had all had an orgy about two months after the war, so she was pregnant too. She really hoped it was Creek’s baby. She wanted one last piece of him to hold and love.

Nearby, Pumpkin was talking to Creek. He could see his little half-sister in Creek’s arms. He was sad to see his biological father go, but he had the advantage of still being able to talk to both of his parents. He had tears in his eyes. The twelve-year-old was going to miss his daddy’s hugs but was going to continue to absorb as much information as he could from Creek. He still had a lot to learn.

In the back, hidden from everyone’s view, was one of the trollings. He had a huge smirk on his face. Creek had punished the twelve-year-old for stealing, and he wasn’t having it. He had poisoned Creek, and was surprised he survived for a whole week, but the nasty poison had finally taken effect. He planned to do nothing more for now. He didn’t want anyone else to be suspicious, and it appeared that no one suspected murder. He was already watched closely, since Creek knew his spirit was naughty. He didn’t want to get in trouble. For now, everyone thought that Creek died due to complications from his pregnancy, and he wanted to keep it that way.


	25. Living Without Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustonia must learn to cope in a world without their king.

For the next two weeks, everyone was very quiet and mopey. They missed Creek and Mr. Dinkles. It wasn’t the same without their cheerful spirits. It wasn’t until Rosy went into labor, that moods shifted to more positive vibes. It was early in the morning when she rolled over in the bed and groaned. She put her hands on her round belly and whimpered. She snuggled into Rapid and teared up. “Rapid?”

Rapid was starting to wake up when she whimpered. He sat up and frowned. “What’s wrong mama?” His heart pound hard in his chest. After losing his dad during pregnancy, he didn’t want to lose his wife and babies too.

“My belly hurts.” Rosy sniffled and swallowed hard. “I’m scared.”

“It’s alright mama. You’ve got this.” Rapid got up and began getting dressed. He helped her into warm clothes. He was nervous.

“I need to pee…” Rosy winced when he helped her into a sweater dress. She hurried for the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She closed her eyes and breathed as she went to the bathroom.

Rapid followed her and paced as she went to the bathroom. He was worried and scared. He hoped labor and deliver went smoothly for all three of them.

Once Rosy was done, she flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands. She barely got them clean, before Rapid picked her up and rushed towards the medical pod. “I didn’t dry my hands.” She grasped onto his sweater and teared up. “Oh god, it hurts so badly…” She now understood why laboring mothers complained about labor pains.

“I’m so sorry my love.” Rapid got her into the medical pod and gently set her down in a bed. He kissed her and rubbed her belly gently. “Please be gentle to mama.” He kissed her belly and looked up at his laboring wife. “I believe in you.” He looked terrified.

Rosy kissed him back and smiled when he kissed her belly. She removed the sweater dress so she could be more comfortable. As a glitter troll, she naturally hated the feeling of clothes. “Mm…” She rolled onto her side and hugged into a pillow.

Peridot was in the medical pod. He hobbled over and smiled at her. “Looks like it’s time? I’m going to check your progress dear.” He gently checked her to see if she was ready. He knew the chances were higher that she would need surgery, but he hoped she would be awake for the birth of her first babies. Smidge hadn’t been that lucky. “Got a little way to go. Do you want anything to drink?”

Rapid paced by the bed. He was worried about her.

Rush came in with Pearl in nothing but night shorts. She was wrapped up in a blanket to keep warm. He was panicking too. He set her down in the bed and reached down as his first baby was born. They had barely made it in.

Pearl screamed in agony as her first baby was born. She had slept through most of her labor and had barely made it. She looked down at her daughter as she cried in her daddy’s hands. “That was fast!”

Peridot hurried over and began cleaning Pearl’s first baby. She was a pink, light blue, green, and light pink rainbow baby with magenta, blue, and light blue multicolored hair. She was normal sized and had torn her mama on the way out. Peridot set the first baby in the cradle and began healing Pearl. “She might need blood Rush. Can you donate?”

“Of course!” Rush was worried and had tears in his eyes. He was glad they made it into the medical pod.

“Is she OK?!” Rosy looked scared. She didn’t want to lose her twin sister.

Rapid walked over to check. “She’ll be OK Rosy. She has a tear but hasn’t lost too much blood.” He looked up at Peridot. “I can donate too.”

Pearl breathed hard and bared down for her second baby. She cried out as her second baby came out. This one was also a girl. She was a light pink glitter dwarf with magenta and dark blue two-toned hair. She cried as her grandpa cleaned her up. “That one didn’t hurt as bad.” She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. She was tired and could see why Jade was exhausted after having her quadruplets. “One more…”

Rush took her hand and held it. “You’re doing great Pearl.”

Peridot got the second baby clean, and then gently set her in the cradle with the first baby. He quickly drew blood from Rush and gave it to Pearl. He finished and got ready to catch the third triplet. He was trembling from nerves. He wanted his daughters safe. “You’re doing so well.” He encouraged her.

Pearl pushed the third and last baby out. She relaxed and rested her head on the pillow. She was exhausted, but relieved that it was over. The third triplet was identical to the second baby. She cried as Peridot cleaned her up.

“They’re so cute!” Rush smiled and kissed her. “All three are girls. We threw a bunch of pretty girls.”

“Very cute girls.” Pearl smiled at Rush. “I want to name them Gully, Sandy, and Pebbles.” She missed Creek, and thought water related names were very suitable.

Rapid smiled and walked over to Rosy. “She had three pretty little girls.”

Rosy watched from the bed and sighed in relief. She was glad that her sister made it through the birth. She was nervous about her own birth. She breathed and grasped the pillow during the next contraction. “Oh god, it hurts!”

Peridot helped get Pearl set up to nurse two of her three babies, and then walked over and got ready to deliver Rosy’s twins. He could see a tuft of hair. “Push Rosy. I see the first baby.” He smiled at her. He was a proud grandpa.

Rapid sat down suddenly. He felt faint and was afraid he would pass out. He held his head and began to shake. He couldn’t watch.

Rosy grasped the side of the bed and let out a cry as she pushed. She breathed hard between pushes. She got the first baby out. It was a girl. She looked up at her and watched as Peridot cleaned her. The next heir to the throne was a blue, light blue, red-violet, and lavender glitter dwarf with magenta, green, capri blue, and light blue multicolored hair. She cried loudly as she was cleaned up.

“She’s loud for a little one.” Peridot chuckled and wrapped her up gently. He gently set her in a cradle. “Hold on baby girl. I need to catch your twin.” He got ready to catch the second baby.

Rapid passed out and went splat onto the floor.

Rosy startled when he passed out. She looked down at him and frowned. “Is he OK?” She cringed and gritted her teeth during the next contraction. She bared down to push for the next twin.

Rush helped his brother lay flat on the ground and fanned him. “Come on Rapid, it’s alright.”

“Is he alright?” Pearl frowned and watched from her bed.

“He’s alright. It happens sometimes.” Peridot caught the second twin as he was born. He was a lavender glitter dwarf with light blue and royal blue two toned hair. He cried as Peridot cleaned him up.

Rosy breathed hard and looked at her son. “Creek Junior…” She sighed in relief and relaxed. She was sore and tired, but relieved that they were born and healthy. “First born is Brook.”

Rapid woke up and groaned. He held his head and looked up at his wife. 

“You had two beautiful babies Rapid. A boy and a girl.” Peridot helped him into a seat. “Brook and Creek Junior.”

“Perfect…” Rapid smiled softly and held his head. He was glad everything went smoothly.

A few hours later, Rapid had everyone gather. He had Rosy and the twins dressed nice and warm. He walked up to the top of the concert mushroom with Brook in his arms. He helped Rosy up onto the concert mushroom. She had Creek Junior in her arms.

“Thank you for gathering this morning. Today, we welcomed the next generation of royalty. The next heir to the throne is Princess Brook.” Rapid gently showed the crowd his newborn daughter. He looked so proud. He did that!

“And I would love to present to you Prince Creek Junior.” Rosy gently showed them their son. She teared up as they all roared in approval. She knew no one could replace the hole they felt in their hearts from Creek’s death, but she hoped that his spirit would live on in their children.


	26. Brave Warrior Mamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage, Cherry, Honey, and River must also face the challenges of becoming a new mother.

A week later, Sage was in the middle of making herself a snack, when the first contraction came. She grimaced and put her snack down. She put her hand on her belly and frowned. She was nervous. She waited for the contraction to ease, and then finished her snack. She was a hungry mama. She ate quietly and said nothing to Apple. She didn’t want her wife to panic, yet. Once she was done, she began getting ready to go to the medical pod. “Let’s go Apple. The twins are ready to come.” She put on a sweater and closed her eyes during the next contraction.

Apple got ready to go. She was scared. She didn’t want to lose Sage, like Creek. She put on a jacket and then picked Sage up and hurried towards the medical pod.

“I’m capable of walking…” Sage complained, even though she was grateful for the lift. She didn’t like the tight squeeze she was feeling from the contraction.

“I’m not risking you.” Apple got her to the medical pod and gently set her down in a bed. She helped her out of her panties and skirt. “I love you…” She took Sage’s hand and swallowed hard. She wanted everything to go smoothly.

Sky was in the medical pod. He flushed when he saw Sage come in. He wasn’t sure if she would let him check her. He walked over and smiled softly. “Is it time sis?”

Sage nodded and breathed hard. She looked nervous. “I love you, Apple…”

“I’m going to check you.” Sky went to check her progress and yelped when she kicked him in the chest. He wasn’t surprised, but he was glad she didn’t aim lower. He was pregnant himself. “Be careful!”

“Don’t touch down there!” Sage snapped. She glared at him and sneered. She was flushed and embarrassed. Her brother didn’t need to touch down there.

“Are you OK Sky?” Apple looked worried. She knew he was pregnant.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry Sage. I won’t touch.” Sky sighed and went to get ready for the birth. He didn’t blame her for not wanting to touch. He was just trying to see how much time he had left to get ready.

Basil came in with his wives. He helped each of them into a bed. He looked nervous.

“Told you sex would trigger labor.” Cherry complained. She loved mating with her mates, but she wasn’t thrilled with this pain. She hugged into a pillow and groaned during a contraction.

“Oh god, Sky’s in. This is so awkward.” River bit her bottom lip and swallowed hard. She wished Cherry hadn’t said that out loud.

“It’s fine. He’s a healer. I trust him.” Honey looked over at Sage. “Are you in labor Sage?” She was relatively calm, despite being in pain.

“It was fun while it lasted.” Wasp whispered. He blushed, feeling a smack on his butt from Sky.

“You better not be mating. You’re still too young.” Sky glared at his brother in law. He looked at Basil, knowing they had been.

“Don’t smack his butt! That’s my job!” Basil tackled into Sky and began gently wrestling with him.

Sky rolled Basil over and pinned him down. He smirked down at him and began letting a little bit of drool dangle down from his mouth. It was right over Basil’s face.

“Boys! Giving birth here!” Sage growled angrily and glared at them. She was not amused. She gave them a whack each with her hair.

Cherry facepalmed and groaned. “We married him…”

“Yes, we did.” River couldn’t help but giggle. “He’s our brat.”

Honey ignored them and concentrated on breathing.

“I can deliver your baby Sage, if you like?” Wasp offered his sister in law. He didn’t want to be on her bad side. She was almost as scary as Basil when angry. He moved closer with a blanket and went to see if the baby was ready to come.

“Fuck you Wasp!” Sage whapped him when he got too close. She didn’t want him touching down there either.

“Someone needs to deliver your twins Sage.” Apple reminded her gently. “Unless you plan on catching them both?” She was worried since Sage was one armed, but she wasn’t going to point that out to her raging wife.

“You catch them!” Sage looked at her wife. She trusted her. She held her belly and gritted her teeth. The first twin was ready to come and was about to be born. She pushed her out and breathed hard. She reached down and gently grabbed her. She put her on her chest. “I’ve got you sweetheart…” She breathed hard and looked at her newborn daughter. She was burgundy with yellow and blue splotches. She had burgundy colored hair. She was a glitter trolling and was a dwarf. She cried as Apple cleaned her up.

“Oh! Wives! Push out your babies before Sage gets her second twin out!” Basil didn’t want to be the last of the older six to have a baby. He had a hopeful look on his face.

“For fuck sakes! This is not a competition!” Sage snapped. She breathed and held her daughter close. “You’re so cute…” She began to push for the second twin. She got him out and sighed in relief. He looked just like Smidge, but he was normal sized. She burst into tears as she watched Apple clean him. “Apple? I want to name them Tiny and Dash.”

“Basil thinks it is.” Honey breathed through the next contraction.

“Get your ass over here and catch your baby Basil!” Cherry swallowed hard and began to push. 

Basil got up and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed a blanket and caught his son as he was born. He was a turquoise colored trolling with purple, light blue, and blue three toned hair. He cried as Basil cleaned him. “Look what you made Cherry! He’s so cute!” He looked very proud. He gently gave him to her and beamed. He was shaking with excitement. “Hey handsome. I’m your daddy.” He reached up and gave Cherry a kiss. “You did so well.”

“There’s my baby. Hello son…” Cherry breathed hard and kissed Basil. “He looks like he should be named after his daddy. Looks a lot like him. How about Oregano?”

“Perfect…” Basil kissed his son’s forehead, and then went to check Honey and River. He was excited. “Who’s next girls?”

“You’re not going to be so cheerful when you have your own babies.” Sage grumbled and eyed his tiny baby bump. She wasn’t thrilled that he mated with Wasp, despite being nineteen and Wasp still being sixteen. She didn’t approve.

Hope peeked in with her son in her arms. He looked like Garnet and had ended up being named after him. She saw that the medical pod was busy. She decided to go back another time when the medical pod wasn’t so busy. She had come for a checkup for her two-month-old son.

Honey groaned and bared down. “I’m next.” She pushed and let out a cry as she gave birth to a light green boy. He had light blue and light-yellow two-toned hair. He cried as he was cleaned by Basil. “Let’s keep the herb theme and name him Tarragon?” She breathed hard. She was a tired mama.

“My babies are coming!” River cried out in pain and began pushing. Wasp barely got over to her when she pushed out a lavender colored female with two toned magenta and light blue hair. She watched Wasp clean her up. “Looks a little Lavender.” She smiled softly. She whimpered and pushed for the second twin.

Basil gave little Tarragon to Honey and kissed her. “Good job…” He moved over to River and kissed her. “She’s beautiful…” He got ready to catch the second twin. He caught him and began to clean him. He was turquoise with capri blue and light blue hair. He let out cries as his daddy cleaned. “Precious!” He was so proud.

“He looks like daddy. I want to name him Cilantro.” River breathed hard and sighed in relief. She felt like she could actually breathe again, after having twins kicking at her lungs.

“Beautiful babies.” Apple watched them all. She was happy for them.

“What am I here for?” Sky teased but had a huge smile on his face. He was a proud uncle.

“You’re here to be a pain in the ass.” Sage smirked and stuck out her tongue. She had come a long way the last six months and was a proud mama to a little boy and little girl. Her future was looking up from here.

________________________________________________________________________

For the next four months, more babies were welcomed into the colony. Peony had a baby boy, whom was red glitter with burgundy colored hair. She named him Sun. Patch ended up having a girl, whom was half black and half dark green, split down the middle with black and dark green two-toned hair. She was a chimera. She was named Shadow. Sky gave birth to a baby boy. He was dwarf sized and looked like a mini version of his daddy, Sky. He was named Archer. Poppy had a baby girl that look just like her, but with purple and magenta two-toned hair. She was named Zoe. Faith had a baby boy who was lavender with red hair. He was named Bog. Branch had a baby girl who looked like Creek. He named her Junebug. Fairy also had a baby boy, who looked like a dwarf sized Branch with white hair. She named him Firefly. Basil gave birth to a yellow girl with yellow hair. She was named Bee. Everything in the village was starting to smooth out, and there was peace among them once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends part 5! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
